


Sisterly Love

by WestOrEast



Category: Kill la Kill (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Girl Penis, Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2019-08-01 17:29:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 24,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: Nui loves her half sister. And there are so many different ways she can show Ryuko the depths of her affection.





	1. Chapter 1

  
Nui licked her lips. The sight in front of her was an absolute feast, one better than any array of food. And it was one she intended to fully sample.  
  
In front of her, Ryuko was walking down the hall. She was swinging her hips from side to side, her fat cheeks not even remotely hidden by Junketsu. Each huge, perfect globe jiggled as her high heels forced her to walk like that. Nui could already see her fingers sinking into each cheek, the fat orb warm and soft underneath her hands.  
  
Nui slowly exhaled. She was feeling pretty horny all of a sudden. And she knew exactly how to work out the heat that had started to rise in her lower belly. With a wide, happy smile on her face, she skipped forward, getting ahead of Ryuko before turning to smile up at her.  
  
“Hello, dear sister Ryuko,” Nui said happily.  
  
She paused momentarily to run her gaze up and down Ryuko’s front. It was just as fine of a sight as Ryuko’s ass as. She looked even better in white than she did in black, and Nui was sure she would think that even if Senketsu wasn’t a filthy traitor to the cause. Nui had turned all of her considerable skill in fashion to redesigning Junketsu to properly show off Ryuko’s body.  
  
At first she had thought about making a hard shell over Ryuko’s breasts with a white and blue strip running down to her waist. But then Nui had decided that Ryuko’s boobs deserved to be shown off. And to give Nui or Ragyo or whoever decided to use Ryuko easier access.  
  
So now, in addition to the impressive shoulder growths, Ryuko had two thin triangles going down and covering her breasts. Both of them just barely covered her nipples, with plenty of sideboob, underboob, and, with the strip connecting, the breasts were held together tightly enough to create cleavage. Nui was very proud of her work, and never passed on the chance to admire it or the body that it was on.  
  
“I’m not your sister,” Ryuko said dazedly. She often sounded confused, her mind still adjusting to the proper truths Ragyo had instilled in her. The fog only cleared when she was fighting or fucking.  
  
“Oh, of course we are,” Nui said happily, wrapping Ryuko in a hug. Her hands immediately went to Ryuko’s ass, squeezing each fat cheek in turn. “We both Ragyo as our loving mother, don’t we?” And Ragyo was a _very_ loving mother to both of them. Almost every night, she loved one or both of them.  
  
“Um, I guess…” Ryuko said slowly. Nui smiled as Ryuko’s cheeks started to darken as Nui kept on groping her ass.  
  
“Of course I’m right,” Nui said cheerfully. “Remember, you can always leave the thinking to me!” Ryuko slowly nodded. “And now I’m thinking we should have sex. Don’t you?”  
  
Nui already knew the answer to that. She could feel Ryuko starting to press against her belly. She smiled winsomely, and started tugging on Ryuko’s hand, leading her back to Nui’s quarters before Ryuko could even say anything.  
  
Ryuko stumbled after Nui, her high heels clacking on the hallway floor. It was a pity that Nui couldn’t turn around and see how Ryuko jiggled as she walked, but she would have the chance to do it in her own rooms soon enough. Not that Nui was opposed to having sex out in the hall, but she didn’t have _any_ of her toys and restraints with her at the moment. And sex was so much more fun when she was properly equipped.  
  
Skipping into her quarters, Nui slammed the door shut as soon as Ryuko was inside. That done, she leaped up onto the black-haired girl, wrapping her arms and legs around her in a tight hug. Smiling widely, she pressed her lips against Ryuko in an enthusiastic kiss.  
  
Nui pressed her tongue against Ryuko’s lips, forcing it inside her mouth. Ryuko was kissing her back, but far more submissively, as was only right and proper. Her arms came up to hold Nui in a hug, resting against her back. And underneath Nui, she could start to feel Ryuko’s dick pressing against her thigh. Inwardly, Nui smiled.  
  
It was always so easy to get Ryuko excited. Probably because she was an exhibitionist, and Junketsu was one of the more modest outfits she had been given to wear. It was way easier to get Ryuko excited than it had ever been for her older sister. And while Nui enjoyed a challenge, it was also fun to get together with someone who was always ready and eager.  
  
By the time the two of them parted, both Nui and Ryuko were blushing and panting for breath. Nui smiled widely. Her nipples were stiff against her dress (with built-in bra) and she could feel her pussy start to moisten. And Ryuko was in a far worse state. Her dick had entirely slid out of Junketsu and was pressed against Nui’s bare thigh. Nui wiggled it as much as she could, smiling at the noise Ryuko made in the back of her throat as her lower head slid around Nui’s skin.  
  
“What shall we do today?” Nui asked, detaching one arm from Ryuko to tap her chin. “Should we play dress up? I always made big sis Satsuki look so pretty when I put her in latex as Doll. And I’m sure I could find some more that will fit you like a glove!” Nui’s brain was buzzing with ideas as she started into Ryuko’s eyes.  
  
“Oh! Or I could take you down to the Life Fibers pit. Remember them? They’d fuck you so hard! We wouldn’t even be able to tell that you were Ryuko when they were done, there would be so much cum covering you.”  
  
Nui’s breathing was becoming huskier as perverse idea after perverse idea flashed through her mind. The biggest problem was that she wouldn’t be able to do all of her ideas today. But that was the only real problem. There was certainly nobody who would tell her no.  
  
“I’ll do whatever you say,” Ryuko said quietly, not looking Nui in the eyes.  
  
“Oh, of course you will,” Nui said happily, patting Ryuko on the cheek. “You being so obedient is one of your best traits, now that we’ve gotten rid of all that stupid rebelliousness!”  
  
Nui released her grip on Ryuko, dropping to the ground. In an instant, she was wrapped around Ryuko in a hug again. This time, though, she had one hand wrapped around Ryuko’s dick, slowly stroking it. She smiled up at her big (in so many senses of the word) sister.  
  
“But today, I think we’ll just stay in here. I won’t even have you suck off some REVOC employees. Aren’t I nice?”  
  
“Yes, Nui,” Ryuko said. She was starting to shift her hips as Nui jacked her off. It was adorable.  
  
With the hand Nui had on Ryuko’s ass, she could feel the muscles shifting around underneath the fat, heart-shaped ass. Maybe she should spank Ryuko. Not that she had done anything wrong, but that sort of thing simply didn’t matter to Nui. If she wanted to spank Ryuko, then she would spank Ryuko, regardless of how she had behaved. There was something so liberating in that kind of worldview.  
  
And it was a _treat_ to spank Ryuko. The way her ass jiggled underneath each slap was better than food to Nui. And, just like their older sister, Ryuko was tough enough that Nui could settle into a good rhythm without having to worry about actually damaging her. Maybe that was what Nui would do. Bend Ryuko over her lap and spank her with one hand while giving her a handjob with the other. The blend of pain and pleasure always interested Nui.  
  
But first she should get Ryuko out of Junketsu. After all, if Nui wanted to play dress up with her later, she would need a blank canvas to work on. Letting go of Ryuko, Nui stepped back.  
  
“Strip, Ryuko,” Nui said easily. “And remember to treat your clothing with the proper respect!”  
  
Nui sat down on her bed, humming to herself as she watched Ryuko strip. It was a fairly complicated task to get out of Junketsu, since he had never really been designed to be removed in his battle state. But Ryuko’s struggles with it still gave Nui a chance to slowly, idly touch herself as more and more bare, soft, warm skin was revealed.  
  
Finally, Ryuko straightened up, the last part of her outfit safely hung up. Nui took a moment to appreciate the jiggle of Ryuko’s boobs as she stood up straight. She really was beautiful. Nui supposed it was a good trade, exchanging Ryuko for Satsuki, though she would have really preferred to have both of her older sisters with her, so they could all be a happy family together underneath Ragyo.  
  
“Now come over here and help me out of my dress,” Nui said, sliding off her bed and raising her harms over her head.  
  
She was sure that this would take a lot less time than taking off Junketsu had. After all, the _only_ thing Nui was wearing was her dress. She hadn’t even included any panties.  
  
Ryuko stepped in front of Nui and slowly lifted Nui’s layered pink dress off of her, taking the care appropriate when handling a creation of REVOC’s Grand Couturier. Which was quite smart of her, since even wrinkling it would earn her an actual punishment, something far more intense than any spanking. Maybe Ragyo telling Ryuko that she was disappointed in her. That ought to do it.  
  
Once it was off and neatly folded and put away, Ryuko turned back to Nui. Nui took the chance to take another good look at her older sister. And she thought Ryuko looked just as sexy naked as she did in Junketsu. Nui knew that was a bit of a slur against her skills as an artist, but it was true. The way Ryuko’s slender dick stood up from her crotch, standing stiff and strong made Nui’s lips water as she stared. And then there the clean lines of her limbs, not overly muscled, but still with the strength to hold Nui up no matter what Nui did. And then there were the breasts, perfectly shaped mounds standing out from her chest, with a stiff nipple capping each one.  
  
As for Ryuko’s face, well, that didn’t change whether or not she was wearing Junketsu, though Nui did have some ideas for veils and the like. But all in all, she was an absolute treat to look at. And Nui knew she would be even tastier to sample.  
  
While Nui was watching Ryuko, Ryuko was watching Nui. Nui spread her legs a bit, letting her sister get as much of a view as she wanted. Nui knew she was attractive, even if she was built on a smaller scale than Ryuko. Her shaved smooth peach, her breasts, and, of course, her innocent, smiling face.  
  
“Get over here,” Nui said.  
  
Ryuko responded instantly, walking over to Nui. Nui was delighted to see that Ryuko put as much sway into her step as if she was still wearing high heels. It made her erect cock sway from side to side in a delicious manner. Nui licked her lips, wondering if she should start with a blowjob or wait until Ryuko was begging for it.  
  
Ryuko stopped just in front of Nui, looking down at her. Nui smiled at the spots of red on her cheeks. Her sister was one needy girl.  
  
“Get down on your knees,” Nui said happily.  
  
Ryuko’s knees hit the carpet almost before Nui had finished speaking. Instant obedience, that was the kind of thing Nui liked to see. And it was only fitting, given how rebellious and willful Ryuko had been before Ragyo took her back into the fold.  
  
Nui’s bed wasn’t very high up, and Nui wasn’t very tall. That meant that she was in an excellent position to play with the kneeling Ryuko’s boobs. And Nui had a healthy appreciation for breasts. Especially big, soft breasts like Ryuko’s.  
  
Nui leaned forward and gently grabbed both of Ryuko’s tits. She smiled as her fingers slightly sunk into the soft orbs and made Ryuko whine. She could feel a stiff nipple pressing against her each of her palms as she played with Ryuko’s tits.  
  
“I definitely made the right choice in changing Junketsu,” Nui said happily. “These breasts need to be shown off. Don’t you think so, Ryuko?”  
  
“Mmh. My body is for people to look at,” Ryuko said obediently.  
  
Nui smiled at the appropriate response. It was so good that Ryuko had properly internalized her lessons. Since Ryuko didn’t have a position in REVOC like CEO or Grand Couturier, she had to do something to earn her keep when she wasn’t being sent out to deal with those no-good free thinkers in Nudist Beach. And being decorative eye candy was _very_ useful. And sometimes more, whenever any company employees got up the courage to do something the hot, scantily-dressed teen that wandered around the office.  
  
And it had taken even more special counseling for Ryuko to accept that her body was also for people to _use_. But she hadn’t been able to refuse her beloved and loving mother after Ragyo had led her into the boardroom full of REVOC’s top executives and told them that Ryuko was free for them to use.  
  
Nui smiled as she molested Ryuko’s tits. She had seen Ryuko get carried out of the boardroom after that. She had been fucked so hard she hadn’t been able to get her legs to work. Both Nui and Ragyo had been so happy that Ryuko had properly accepted her place underneath her mother’s vision.  
  
And all that told Nui why she didn’t expect any trouble from Ryuko. She knew what she was supposed to do far too well. Not that that meant Nui didn’t have plans to tie Ryuko up and punish her and do all the other things that she had been forced to do back when Ryuko was being bad. Spanking that fat ass was just too much fun to stop doing just because Ryuko was an obedient girl now.  
  
Nui licked her lips as she kept on playing with Ryuko’s tits. They squished underneath her hands in a lovely way, and each caress made Ryuko moan and squirm a bit. It was beautiful to see someone who was so tough and fiery on the battlefield act so weak and helpless in bed.  
  
Speaking of which, Nui should probably get Ryuko into the bed. Letting go of Ryuko’s tits, Nui hopped off the mattress, smiling down at Ryuko. She ignored the fact that, even with Ryuko kneeling and Nui standing up, her sister’s head still came up to her chest.  
  
“Get up on the bed, Ryuko,” Nui said in a happy voice, absolutely sure that her orders would be obeyed.  
  
And they were. Ryuko climbed up onto the bed and then looked at Nui. She had a very lustful gaze, and her cock looked like it was as hard as it could be. And that was absolutely perfect.  
  
“Now lay down on it, and point your feet and hands towards the corners,” Nui said, calling out over her shoulder as she headed for the small workshop next door. “Like a X!”  
  
It only took a moment for Nui to gather what she needed. When she stepped back into her bedroom, she was happy to see that Ryuko had done exactly what Nui had wanted. Her big sis was splayed out on Nui’s bed, just waiting for her. It was nice to have such an obedient sister.  
  
“I’m back!” Nui unnecessarily announced. Four ribbons of cloth, each one a different color, dangled from her hand. “Now we can really start to play!”  
“Okay, Nui,” Ryuko said. It sounded as if her mind wasn’t fully tracking, as if most of her thought was focusing on the lust surging through her body. How wonderful.  
  
Hopping onto the bed with Ryuko, Nui laid each ribbon down on Ryuko’s stomach, for easier access. Black, blue, red and white. None of them were very long, but each one should be enough to tie a limb to the bed. And then, once Ryuko was completely under Nui’s physical power (she was already there mentally), the fun could _really_ start.  
  
Humming to herself, a smiling Nui grabbed the first ribbon. Ryuko stared at it, licking her lips. That was good to see, Nui thought. Obviously, her body associated bondage with all the various kinds of pleasure Nui and Ragyo had inflicted on it while convincing Ryuko about her proper place in the world.  
  
Nui quickly and neatly tied Ryuko up. In a matter of moments, her sister was firmly lashed to the bed, each wrist and ankle in a different corner. And there was absolutely no way Ryuko was breaking out of it either. She just wasn’t strong enough, not without Junketsu or Senketsu. She was going to stay on Nui’s bed until Nui decided to let her go.  
  
And Nui certainly wasn’t going to do that until she had satisfied the fire raging in her belly. So at least one, maybe two, maybe more, orgasms. And if she was feeling very generous to her sister, Nui would let Ryuko cum as well, instead of just cutting her loose once Nui was satisfied. That was a lovely image, Ragyo forced to leave Nui’s rooms, her hard dick wet with Nui’s arousal.  
  
But no, Nui was feeling kinder to her sister than that. She’d let Ryuko cum, though she hadn’t quite decided where. In or on Nui, maybe. Or maybe along Ryuko’s stomach, or lift her hips up so that Ryuko covered her own face in her cum. There were so many different ways to do things, every single one of them fun.  
  
Nui sat down on one of Ryuko’s thighs. She leaned forward, grinding her hips against Ryuko’s leg. It felt nice, rubbing her pussy against something soft and warm. But Nui knew that it would feel even better to put her pussy _around_ something hard and hot.  
  
“How are you feeling, Ryuko?” Nui asked, drawing her fingertips along Ryuko’s shaft.  
  
“Tense,” Ryuko admitted. Her cock throbbed as Nui lightly touched it.  
  
“Really?” Nui asked innocently. “Why don’t we figure out a way to help you unwind.”  
  
“Yes, please,” Ryuko said, closing her eyes. She was almost _begging_ Nui to do it.  
  
And Nui planned to help her sister out. After all, that was what family did for each other, right? They’d sink down on a hot, hard cock, wrapping their wet, sensitive pussies around it as both of them cried out in sweet, sweet bliss…  
  
Nui ran a hand across her mouth, making sure she wasn’t drooling. Oh yeah, she was ready for this. So was Ryuko, though that was a bit less important.  
  
Lifting her hips up, Nui walked herself forward a bit on her hands. And then, when she was hovering above Ryuko’s shaft, Nui stopped. Nui slowly, _slowly_ , lowered herself down so that just the tip of Ryuko’s dick was pressed against Nui’s entrance. Nui slowly rocked her hips back and forth, feeling the tingly sensation of her arousal leaking out of her. The hand she had wrapped around Ryuko’s dick could feel the arousal trickling down the hot shaft.  
  
“How are you feeling today, Ryuko?” Nui asked. “I don’t think I’ve asked you yet, and it was rude of your little sister not to take an interest in how you are doing.”  
  
Nui’s smile was as wide and happy and innocent as could be. She was truly enjoying herself, and felt even happier when Ryuko threw her head back and groaned.  
  
“Please, Nui,” Ryuko said. “Stop wasting time and just fuck me!” She sounded tortured, as if she would die if she didn’t get some relief.  
  
“Fuck you?” Nui asked, covering her mouth in shock. “You mean you want me to ruin my pretty, pink, perfect pussy on my big sis’s big cock? To ride you until neither of us can feel our hips anymore? To make sure the both of us cum so hard neither of us can think?” Nui paused for a second. “Alright.”  
  
And then she dropped down.  
  
Instantly, Nui went as far down Ryuko’s shaft as it was possible to go. She didn’t go all the way, there were still a few centimeters between her and Ryuko’s bodies. But neither of them was complaining about that. Both of them groaned, closing their eyes at the feeling of each other’s bodies.  
  
Nui fell forward, catching herself by planting her hands on Ryuko’s stomach. She kept her eyes closed, slowly adjusting to the feeling of Ryuko’s shaft inside her. She had felt it before, but it was always so good to experience it one more time. Nui squeezed down, drawing another moan from Ryuko and then relaxed.  
  
Nui shakily exhaled and opened her eyes. The sight of Ryuko beneath her, face red and scrunched up, was just too adorable for words. Nui wanted to eat her up. Smiling, Nui straightened herself up, resting her hands on her thighs.  
  
“Are we having fun yet?” Nui asked, her voice wobbling a bit as she talked.  
  
“Ye, yeah,” Ryuko managed to get out. “ _Please_ , move.”  
  
Nui knew she had made the right choice, bringing out the bondage. Taking away her partner’s control, and leaving them completely and utterly at her mercy was such a lovely game to play. And it was one that Ryuko had learned to love just as much as Nui, though she had a rather different part to play in it.  
  
“Move?” Nui asked innocently. “You mean you want me to leave you and get back to all that work that’s piling up? Well, if you’re sure…” Nui said, shrugging.  
  
Planting her hands on Ryuko’s lower stomach, Nui made to lift herself up and off of Ryuko. The tortured groan Ryuko made at that brought a smile to Nui’s face.  
  
“No, please!” Ryuko begged, not a trace left of the confident, cocky fighter Ragyo would deploy. “Please, please, fuck me!”  
  
“Oh!” Nui said, acting shocked. “Why didn’t you say so?”  
  
And with that, she lowered herself back down onto Ragyo’s dick. And then she shifted her hips from side to side a bit, making Ryuko’s cock move around inside her a bit. The look of needy happiness that appeared on Ryuko’s face was so sweet Nui wished she had a camera.  
  
Nui started to ride her sister, rising up and falling down in stroke after stroke. She leaned forward enough that she could play with Ryuko’s breasts. They were just as fun to touch with Ryuko laying down as they had been with her standing up. And just as fun naked as when she was clothed and so on and so on. The point was, Nui enjoyed making her sister squeal and squirm, and Ryuko did a far better job of that than Satsuki ever had.  
  
Nui squeezed down inside herself, tightening her inner walls around Ryuko’s dick. Ryuko moaned and twitched from side to side. Nui glanced at her hands, and saw that Ryuko was alternating between closing her hands into tight, bloodless fists, and scrambling at the posts she was tied to. It was cute, and Nui wondered what Ryuko would do if her hands were free. Grab Nui’s hips so tightly even she would feel a bit of pain, probably.  
  
But Nui wasn’t planning to untie Ryuko until she was so tired that she wouldn’t even be able to bring her hands to her sides, let alone do anything with them. She wondered how many orgasms that would take, on both their ends. There was only one way to find out, she supposed.  
  
Or maybe she’d change her mind. It was always good to shake things up and not let things get too stale. Variety was the spice of life, after all.  
  
Humming to herself, Nui bounced up and down on Ryuko’s cock and wiggled from side to side. It felt _nice_ to have it shifting around inside her, stirring up all kinds of wonderful sensations. But there were ways to make it feel even better.  
  
Lifting her hands, Nui started playing with her breasts. There was more than enough there for her hands to keep on roaming, slowly massaging her boobs and teasing her stiff nipples. Nui hummed a little tune to herself as she rode Ryuko, feeling her orgasm rise and rise.  
  
Nui had always been on a hair-trigger, in several different ways. But the most relevant one right now as how quickly she could cum. Especially after so long playing with Ryuko’s body before her dick entered Nui’s pussy. Nui thought she’d be orgasming in a minute or two. And that the training Ryuko had undergone meant that she would be taking much, much longer.  
  
“You feel really nice inside me, Ryuko,” Nui said chipperly. “You know how to treat me exactly right, don’t you?” She didn’t look down at Ryuko as she spoke, instead closing her eyes to focus on what she was feeling inside.  
  
“Yes, Nui,” Ryuko said obediently, though Nui could tell that her sister had just said that because she had to say _something_ instead of her actually believing it.  
  
“We’re both such good girls,” Nui said, reaching down to pat Ryuko’s cheek. Then she started playing with her breasts again.  
  
Nui was sure that Ragyo would agree with her that they were both good girls. And their mother had such wonderful ways to reward girls who were good. Nui shivered at the thought of what Ragyo could when she was happy with Nui.  
  
For just one example (one that Nui loved to get), there were the Life Fibers. On one hand, the orange tentacles could be absolutely relentless and unforgiving, like they had been when Ryuko was coming to learn why she should join the right side. They could fuck and fuck and fuck until Ryuko or Nui or whoever else had been disobedient was a limp, cum-covered mess who couldn’t even think, much less disobey.  
  
And on the other hand, they could also slowly, oh so slowly, tease and arouse Nui, until she was practically bursting with need as the tentacles crept across her flesh, lightly playing with every one of her sensitive spots. The few times Nui had been allowed into the pit as a reward rather than as a punishment, she had cum two or three times before the Life Fibers had even inserted a tentacle inside her.  
  
Speaking of cumming, Nui’s orgasm felt _great_. She softly moaned, feeling her pussy squeeze down around Ryuko in a tighter grip than she could ever consciously manage. She could feel even more arousal rushing out of her, running down Ryuko’s dick and onto the bed.  
  
Nui hunched over herself, softly breathing in and out. It had felt good. It had felt so very good indeed. She could feel a _lot_ of the tension and lust that had built up inside her leave her. But there was still more there, and Nui just had to get it out. And she had the perfect way to get the rest of it out.  
  
Smiling, Nui reached down and patted Ryuko’s other cheek. She wiggled her hips from side to side as she did so, drawing a sweet groan from her sister.  
  
“Don’t give up now, Ryuko,” Nui said. “I have…” she paused, trying to decide how many more orgasms she wanted. “I’m not done with you yet! And surely you don’t want to give up on my sweet little slit. You don’t, right?”  
  
To make sure Ryuko gave the right answer, Nui rose up, until only Ryuko’s lower head was still inside her. She shifted her hips back and forth a bit, almost letting it slip out. It felt a bit bad, not to have Ryuko’s cock filling her up and satisfying her lust, but Nui was sure that it felt even worse for her big sister.  
  
“Yes! I mean, fine, sure,” Ryuko said hurriedly. “I agree with you, just keep fucking me!”  
  
Nui giggled. Her sister could be so _funny_! And because Nui was a good sister, she dropped back down, letting Ryuko fill her up once again. The sigh of satisfied relief Ryuko let out was sweet to Nui’s ears.  
  
Nui started properly fucking her sister again, feeling her orgasm slowly rising inside her. The lovely warm tingles bouncing around her insides told her that, once again, she wouldn’t have too long to wait before she was once again shaking in climax. Nui wondered how long it would take Ryuko to cum as well.  
  
And how much she would cum. Nui from hands-on experience (and mouth experience, boobs, pussy, ass, so on and so forth) that Ryuko could cum a _lot_ even soon after an orgasm. But she would cum even _more_ if it had been a while since she had last gotten her rocks off. Ah, the fun Nui had had, tying her sister up in red ropes and leaving her there for a day or so in order to ensure that Nui got the data she wanted.  
  
Enjoyable memories aside, if Ryuko hadn’t cum recently, then when she did, she would absolutely flood Nui’s pussy with her seed. And that could feel nice, obviously. Feeling the heat rising inside her, filling Nui up with a satisfied warmth was quite lovely. But it also made a mess that could be hard to clean up. If Ryuko was really backed up, then Nui might be feeling her sister’s seed dripping out of her for the next couple of hours, distracting her as she went about her work.  
  
Nui decided she didn’t want to get a creampie. It was just to much of a mess to cleanup afterwards. Even when she made Ryuko (or Satsuki, once upon a time) lick her cum out of her. No, she’d either let Ryuko cum on her belly, or maybe just let Ryuko cum on herself. Or maybe she wouldn’t let Ryuko cum at all.  
  
Nui smiled widely at that thought. It would be _so_ amusing for Nui to her fill, and then, with Ryuko whining and struggling underneath her, just _stop_. Get off the bed, take a shower and come back and then, and only then, once Ryuko’s arousal had finally died down, and her cock was limp, untie her. That would be so funny.  
  
“What’s so funny?” Ryuko asked, looking up at Nui. Her brow was furrowed in a pale imitation of what their older sister could do.  
  
“Oh, nothing, nothing,” Nui said happily. “Just thinking about what we can do together in the future!”  
  
That seemed to satisfy Ryuko. Not that she had a choice, trussed to the bed like this. That was how Nui preferred her partners. Firmly under her thumb, letting Nui do whatever she wanted to them. And Nui had some pretty expansive wants. It was only because Ryuko was her dear, sweet sister that she wasn’t writhing under the full force of Nui’s imagination.  
  
And being part of Nui’s family meant that people would get a special level of care and affection from her. That meant that the metal case stayed closed, and that Nui didn’t even _think_ about doing anything that would need some wood stain remover. Because Ryuko _mattered_ to her.  
  
And right now, a special part of Ryuko was really mattering to Nui. She rocked back and forth, feeling her sister’s dick inside her. Nui was almost at her limit, and from the way Ryuko was twitching underneath her, she was about to cum too.  
  
Nui came first. Once again, she started shuddering on Ryuko’s cock, feeling herself melt around her sister’s hard rod. The pleasure welled up inside her and spread out, filling her up all the way to her fingers and toes. Nui sighed deeply, feeling a wonderful sense of sublime happiness.  
  
The way Ryuko’s cock was twitching inside her was almost enough to ruin the mood. It demanded action if Nui didn’t want to end up creampied after all.  
  
Lifting her hips up, Nui slid herself off of Ryuko’s cock. The sound of her tight, wet pussy coming off of Ryuko’s cock was lost under the betrayed whine Ryuko made. Nui looked at her sister and smiled at the horrified look on her face. It was absolutely precious beyond compare. Obviously Ryuko thought that Nui was going to do something cruel like leave her there, dick hard and aching, and her limbs still tied to the bed. Leave her there until her cock went all soft and limp and there was no hope for Ryuko to orgasm quickly. Such a terrible thought. Who could even imagine doing something like that?  
  
Luckily for Ryuko, even though Nui could easily imagine that, she couldn’t do it to her sister, when it came down to the moment of decision. That would be just too cruel. Instead, Nui reached down and wrapped her fingers around Ryuko’s cock. It twitched in her grip.  
  
“Here you go, Ryuko!” Nui said, without a hint of malice in her voice. “I hope you have a great orgasm for being such a good sister!”  
  
As she spoke, Nui stroked Ryuko’s cock, her hand quickly moving up and down its slick surface. She could feel her arousal sticking to her palm. It only took a few smooth strokes before Ryuko came.  
  
“Nui, Nui!” Ryuko called out, shaking like a leaf in her bondage.  
  
Nui watched with fascination as Ryuko came, long jets of white cum shooting high up from her dick and landing on Ryuko’s belly. There were three large, long jets, that made an utter mess of Ryuko’s stomach, smearing her hot white cum all around it. And there was one more, lesser, shot, that dribbled down her cock and Nui’s hand.  
  
Nui smiled to herself as she wiped her hand clean on Ryuko’s thigh. That was so lovely to see. To know that she controlled her sister’s pleasure, and it was only with her desire that Ryuko had been allowed to cum. And Ryuko was quite the sight even now. With her belly covered in sticky white cum, her head turned to one side and her red cheeks rising and falling as she panted for breath. It was absolutely lovely. Nui wished she had a camera, so she could add today’s session to the collection she had of herself, Satsuki, Ryuko and Ragyo.  
  
Ah well, there would be other chances later. So, so many chances. Nui sat down on the bed in between her sister’s spread legs and smiled happily at her. She reached out and ran her hand down Ryuko’s thigh, feeling the muscles quivering underneath her skin. So strong, and so helpless right now.  
  
“So, do you have anything else you need to do for the rest of the day?” Nui asked, letting her fingers trail down to play with the ribbons binding Ryuko to the bed.  
  
“I, I,” Ryuko panted for breath, still kind of out of it from her orgasm, “Mother wanted to see me about attacking some Nudist Beach rebels. But that was after she was done with her meeting in an hour.”  
  
“An hour…” Nui said to herself, thinking. Sadly, she decided that an hour wasn’t enough time to have some proper fun with her sister. Not if Ryuko wanted to be presentable to their mother.  
  
“Okay, I’ll untie you,” Nui said, giving her favorite big sister a smile.  
  
As her fingers started undoing the binds, Nui’s mind wandered. She hoped Ryuko would do a good job taking care of those no-good nudists. Oh, maybe if she did _really_ good, Ragyo would reward her! And maybe even have Nui do the rewarding! Ragyo was sometimes nice like that. And Nui would welcome the chance to get to spend more time with her sister underneath their mother’s loving gaze.  
  
Nui loved being part of this family.  
  
  



	2. The Tables Turned

**The Tables Turned**

  
Nui loved her sister. Both of them, really. But right now, she was a lot fonder of Ryuko, because Ryuko was being a good girl who had joined up with Mama. Not at all like Satsuki, who had seen everything the Life Fibers had to offer and thrown it all away in a fit of willfulness.  
  
And right now, Nui was showing how much she loved her sister. She was even touching Ryuko’s penis! And if that didn’t show how much she liked Ryuko, nothing could.  
  
Nui’s small fingers were wrapped around Ryuko’s shaft, slowly and steadily stroking it. Ryuko was being _very_ quiet. Nui supposed she was sleepy after doing so much today. But Nui had just the thing to wake her up!  
  
Nui wanted Ryuko to be wide awake and able to see all the toys Nui was going to use on her. It was _funny_ to see the mingled fear and arousal in her playmate’s eyes as Nui brought out sex toy after sex toy. It was also just as fun to wait until they were asleep, and let them wake up tied to the bed or hanging from the ceiling. But it was no fun at all to have Ryuko or Satsuki or anybody only half awake and not able to feel the proper surprise or shock.  
  
So Nui was doing her best to get her sister wide awake and aware of the fun times the two of them were going to have together. Nui licked her lips, already imagining how Ryuko would look with the collar Nui had made for her. She was already such a good attack dog for Mama, she should act like a dog a lot more often!  
  
Nui giggled to herself as she kept on stroking Ryuko’s cock. She couldn’t wait to see the look on her half-sister’s face when Nui opened the box and let Ryuko see the leather collar with Ryuko’s name on it. And Ryuko should be ready very soon.  
  
Nui was good at telling when her sisters were ready to cum, and Ryuko was obviously right on the edge. Nui glanced up at Ryuko’s face, grinning widely. Ryuko’s eyes were wide, and sweat was trickling down her forehead as she stared down at Nui.  
  
“Come on, sis,” Nui said cheerfully. “You’re almost there, it’s just going to be a few more seconds…”  
  
Nui sped up the pace, her hand gliding up and down Ryuko’s cock. She knew just how to make her sister feel good. And wasn’t feeling good what playtime was all about?  
  
Ryuko came, groaning as she did so. A thick jet of white semen shot out from her cock and landed on the bedroom floor. Another followed it, and then another. Ryuko’s orgasm was splattered across most of a square foot of floor, making a sticky white mess.  
  
“Oh ho ho,” Nui laughed, looking down at it and then up at Ryuko. “What a mess, Ryuko! You naughty girl.” Her smile became sharper. “Why don’t you clean that up?” Then a _wonderful_ idea came to her. It would even tie into the gift she was going to give Ryuko later.  
  
“In fact, why don’t you get down there on all fours and _lick_ it up?” Nui clapped her hands together, entranced with the ideas flowing through her mind. “Oh, and bark like a dog while you’re doing it?”  
  
Internally, Nui approved of her own brilliance. This was going to be so much fun, seeing her sister act like a wild dog, before Nui tamed her by putting a collar on her! Nui was so caught up in her ideas, that she didn’t notice Ryuko’s eyes narrowing.  
  
“Oh, I should, huh?” Ryuko’s voice had a funny note in it.  
  
Nui turned to look at her sister. All of a sudden, Nui could see a lot of the _bad_ Ryuko there, the sort of thing that Nui had thought Mama had gotten rid of. The Ryuko who ran around wearing that tacky Junketsu, and wasn’t a good daughter.  
  
Crossing her arms underneath her chest, pressing down on the yellow sundress, Nui stared into Ryuko’s eyes, meeting the challenge in them.  
  
“Yes, you should,” Nui said, not sounding quite as happy and carefree as she had. “You made the mess, so I want _you_ to clean up my bedroom.”  
  
Nui and Ryuko stared at each other for a long minute. The threat of violence filled the room, growing thicker by the second. Then Ryuko sighed and looked away. When she turned back, she looked like the good girl she should be.  
  
“Fine,” Ryuko muttered. “Arf arf.”  
  
Ryuko crawled off the bed, and Nui sat up to watch her sister’s naked body as she went over on all fours to the puddle of cum. It wasn’t a very long journey, but it still lasted long enough for Nui to appreciate how nice her sister’s ass looked. Maybe she’d get spanked afterwards, for being a bad doggy.  
  
When Ryuko traveled the half meter or so needed to get to her puddle of cum, she stopped, and looked back at Nui. There was quite the look on her face, a mix of anger and lust and resignation. Nui thought that Ryuko was being a very bad doggy indeed, and would need quite a bit of punishment. She’d have to consider that after Ryuko got done cleaning up her mess.  
  
“Go on,” Nui said brightly. “Be a good doggy.” She smiled encouragingly at her sister.  
  
After a second, Ryuko bent her head down and stuck out her tongue. Nui clapped her hands together in joy as Ryuko started to lick up her cum off of the floor. It was _such_ a pretty sight, and her sister was being good in doing so. There was only one thing more Ryuko needed to do.  
  
“Don’t forget to bark!” Nui reminded Ryuko.  
  
“…bark, bark,” Ryuko said, her voice a bit muffled as she lapped up her own semen.  
  
Nui frowned. That wasn’t a very good bark, but she supposed she could be generous and not mention it. There would be plenty of chances later to show Ryuko how she should sound.  
  
Nui looked over Ryuko’s body and liked what she saw. Her sister looked so cute on all fours. Her thighs, sadly, hid her cock behind them, but Nui could still see Ryuko’s breasts and the lovely curve of her ass. She sighed. She really was lucky to have such a good sister and playmate.  
  
Finally, Ryuko finished licking her cum off of the floor. She looked up at Nui, a fire simmering in her eyes. Nui dismissed it as unimportant. Surely her lovely sister wouldn’t do things she wasn’t supposed to, not after Mama had had so _many_ long talks with her about how to behave.  
  
Instead, Nui grabbed the box sitting on her nightstand. Giggling, she hopped off the bed and knelt down in front of Ryuko. Turning it so it would open towards her sister, Nui looked Ryuko in the eyes.  
  
“You’re such a good girl,” Nui said, reaching out to ruffle the hair on top of Ryuko’s head. “And do you know what good girls get?” She didn’t wait for Ryuko to answer. “They get their very own collar!” She opened the box, showing Ryuko the leather collar with the steel plate bearing her name on it.  
  
“Collar?” Ryuko asked, emotions roiling underneath her words. “Like a dog?”  
  
“Well,” Nui said, raising her eyebrows. “You _did_ just bark while licking up your cum on all fours. I think you’re a great doggy!”  
  
What happened next occurred so fast Nui didn’t realize it _was_ happening until it was done. In a single swift movement, Ryuko knocked the box from her hand and grabbed her shoulder with her other hand. She bore Nui backwards and up, throwing her onto the bed and crawling on top of her. It all happened within a second or so.  
  
“I’m not some fucking cur to be ordered around!” Ryuko snarled, her face a handful of centimeters from Nui’s own. “You stuck-up little bitch, I oughta-!”  
  
Nui tried to get away, squirming out of Ryuko’s grasp. She managed to break the grip on her shoulder, but before she could get away, Ryuko grabbed her again. Ryuko sat down on top of Nui, straddling her torso and pinning her to Nui’s own bed.  
  
  
Nui’s escape attempt just seemed to enrage Ryuko further. She squeezed down on Nui’s shoulders, tight enough a normal human would have been in a lot of pain. Nui was shocked, and a little intrigued. She hadn’t seen this side of her sister in a long while. It wasn’t a very _good_ side, but it was still part of her.  
  
“See how well _you_ like being naked,” Ryuko muttered. She reached down and got a handful of Nui’s striped sundress. In a single motion, she tore it off, leaving only a few tattered scraps left on Nui’s body.  
  
“Gaahh!”  
  
Nui shrieked, but she didn’t try to actually cover herself up. Nui knew what she looked like naked. _Ryuko_ knew what she looked like naked. So why bother? She was just upset that Ryuko had uncaringly destroyed a designer dress, one that Nui had put time and effort into making.  
  
“Ryuko!” Nui snapped, glaring up at her half-sister. “You aren’t being a good daughter right now! When I tell Mama-!”  
  
“Oh, would you shut up?” Ryuko hissed. Then a light entered her eyes. “Yeah, why not? I’ve got a _good_ way to stop your squealing.”  
  
There was a funny look in Ryuko’s eyes that Nui didn’t trust. She didn’t know what Ryuko was planning, but it surely wasn’t something she was supposed to be doing.  
  
Then she found out what was on her sister’s mind. Ryuko shifted herself up along Nui’s body, getting closer and closer to Nui’s head. Nui’s gaze was drawn down towards her sister’s dick. It was getting hard again, growing upwards.  
  
It was pretty easy for Nui to connect the dots. Her naughty big sis thought she would be giving Ryuko a blowjob. The big question was if Nui actually _would_. Her big sister wasn’t behaving like a big sister should, all brash and disobedient. Obviously, Nui needed to go find Ragyo, and tell her about how Ryuko was misbehaving.  
  
But there were a few problems with that. Nui was stuck pretty firmly underneath Ryuko, and couldn’t see a good way out of it. Also, it was kind of exciting to see Ryuko take charge like this. Usually, she was so passive, only doing what she was told, when she was told. Which was fun, too, but didn’t have quite the same spice as some of Nui’s (extremely temporary) playmates.  
  
Maybe Nui could stick this out, and see what happened. And anyways, sooner or later, Ryuko would relax, and it would be time for Nui to be in charge. And, oh, she had so many ideas to punish her sister for this. She’d probably need to call in help just to do them all.  
  
“Fucking, arrogant bitch,” Ryuko snarled, her legs on top of Nui’s shoulders, pressing them into the bed.  
  
Ryuko grabbed Nui’s head. Her strong fingers easily pulled Nui’s jaw open, Ryuko’s thumbs sliding inside Nui’s lips. Her dick was mere centimeters from Nui’s face, and looked fully hard once again.  
  
“Ah uhhng ia,” Nui tried to say, her words distorted into meaningless.  
  
“Shut up!” Ryuko snapped, staring down at Nui with burning eyes. “Every goddamn day, I have to listen to your shit, prancing around like your oh-so fucking happy!” She grabbed her dick with one hand, and angled it towards Nui’s mouth. “I’m going to love this.”  
  
With that, she guided herself forward, thrusting her dick into Nui’s mouth. Nui didn’t even try to bit down. She knew it wouldn’t do any good, and would just make Ryuko angrier, if that was even possible. Also, Ryuko was still using her other hand to keep Nui’s mouth open.  
  
Ryuko’s cock slid into Nui’s mouth. That was a pretty familiar sensation, really. Nui had sucked Ryuko’s cock a lot of times before. Of course, then, her big sister was usually tied up and at Nui’s pleasure. It was a wholly new experience for Nui to not be the one in charge.  
  
And Nui wasn’t entirely opposed to the concept. It could be fun to see what Ryuko would do now that she was on top (and, sad to say, that she had forgotten the lessons Ragyo had spent so much time teaching her). Nui always enjoyed new experiences, or even just watching people experience new things.  
  
Ryuko wasn’t a very gentle lover. She slammed into Nui’s mouth, like she had a grudge against her cute little sister. Nui felt Ryuko’s dick slamming against the back of her mouth, filling her up with every thrust.  
  
“There!” Ryuko snarled, looking down at Nui like a wild animal. “That’s how you should be! No fucking comments, no fucking laughter! Just! Taking! My! Cock!”  
  
Ryuko’s grip squeezed down, tightening around Nui’s head. Nui stared up at her sister, liking the reddened face full of rage that stared down at her. It was good to see Ryuko being so true to her feelings. Kind of uncomfortable, yes, but still good.  
  
“Take every fucking bit!” Ryuko howled, jerking her hips forward.  
  
Nui’s eyes shot open wide as Ryuko’s dick pressed past her mouth and down into her throat. She was just about to start choking and gagging when she realized that, no, she _wasn’t_ choking. Ryuko’s cock reached far inside Nui’s slender neck, making it bulge out, but it wasn’t making her choke. Even when Ryuko started drawing her hips back and slamming them into her again and again, Nui didn’t choke.  
  
Wow. _Wow_. Nui had no idea she didn’t have a gag reflex. She had tried to deepthroat anybody, so she had never had a chance to learn that about herself. How interesting. Also, how hot. It had taken a whole week before Nui and Ragyo had managed to train Ryuko’s gag reflex out of her. And Nui didn’t need any training at all.  
  
Nui’s lips were still being held open by Ryuko’s hands, so she couldn’t smile as widely as she wanted to. But she still felt _very_ proud of herself. And even a bit thankful towards Ryuko, for showing this about herself. Nui had no idea when she would have had a chance to learn this, otherwise.  
  
Nui realized that she wasn’t just indulging in her curiosity by getting her mouth filled by Ryuko. She was actually enjoying herself. Even beyond getting to experience something new, Nui was having a good time.  
  
A really good time, in fact. Nui’s bare, shaved smooth pussy was starting to get wet. Her arms were still trapped underneath Ryuko’s body, so there wasn’t anything Nui could do about it. But she was starting to feel the tingles of arousal running through her.  
  
Underneath Ryuko, Nui’s body started to twist and jerk as she felt her arousal kindle to life inside of her. Her nipples were stiffening, forming two hard points that caught against the air in the room. And her folds were starting to get wet, arousal slowly forming inside them and making its way out.  
  
And all the while, Ryuko kept on using Nui’s mouth, unaware and uncaring of her pleasure. Ryuko was snarling, acting like some desperate animal as she fucked Nui’s mouth. Nui supposed that the brainwashing, er, corrective care, must have snapped really badly to let Ryuko act like this.  
  
It would be fun to reapply the right way of thinking to Ryuko, but right now, it was just as fun to let Ryuko plunder Nui’s mouth and throat. Nui didn’t think she had ever seen Ryuko work up this _passion_ before. Not even when she and Nui had both been in Mama’s bed, and Mama had let Ryuko fuck the pussy she had grown in. It was really charming to see.  
  
“Bitch, stinking little bitch,” Ryuko growled as she kept on fucking Nui’s mouth. Nui wasn’t sure if Ryuko was aware of what she was saying or not. “Only thing you’re good at, taking my cock.”  
  
Well, while Nui was proud of anything and everything she was good in, her skill at getting facefucked by her near-feral sister wasn’t a talent that was likely to see a lot of use. Still, while she had the chance, she might as well get as good at it as she could be. Nui relaxed as much as she could, not putting up a fight as Ryuko jerked her hips back and forth.  
  
Instead, Nui concentrated on her own arousal. She could feel it growing inside of her, more intense with every minute. And she hadn’t touched herself at _all_. If this pleasure kept up, Nui just might cum from getting her face fucked, and that alone. No touches to her breasts or crotch, nothing but getting used by her sister.  
  
It was an exciting thought, and one that managed to make Nui’s arousal jump up a bit. She squirmed around underneath Ryuko, without a chance of actually dislodging her. Nui grabbed Ryuko’s hips, fingers digging in tight as Ryuko pushed herself back and forth, in and out of Nui’s mouth.  
  
Nui’s tongue wasn’t doing anything. Ryuko was moving much too fast, and her cock was so big that it was stretching Nui’s mouth open. All she could do was lift her tongue a bit so that it brushed against Ryuko’s cock as her big sister shoved her shaft as far down Nui’s throat as she could.  
  
It was getting hard for Nui to breathe. Ryuko was filling up her throat several times every few seconds. And her cock was big and Nui’s neck was slender. It was hard for the air Nui needed to slip past the shaft buried inside her throat and into her lungs. The Life Fibers wrapped around every bit of Nui could do a lot, but they couldn’t completely replace the need to breathe.  
  
As Nui’s thoughts became a bit hazy and tinged with red, she found her arousal jumping. Who knew she had a breathplay fetish? Nui kept on staring into Ryuko’s eyes, wondering if her sister could tell how turned on she was. Or if Ryuko was utterly lost to everything but her own pleasure.  
  
Nui’s legs started kicking up the sheets on her bed as Ryuko kept on using her body. Her heels dug into the mattress, her body aching as it was used so aggressively. And it felt so good.  
  
Ryuko had stopped holding Nui’s mouth open. Instead, she had grabbed onto Nui’s hair, wrapping long strands of hair around each fist. She used her grasp to better pull Nui’s head along her dick.  
  
Looking up, Nui thought that Ryuko’s eyes were as red as the strand of hair on her head. Ryuko was _pissed_ , angrier than Nui had ever seen her before. It was disturbing, and also kind of hot. More than kind, really. Very, very hot.  
  
So hot, in fact, that Nui realized she was about to cum! The lust had been boiling up inside of her as Nui’s watering eye matched Ryuko, bubbling higher and higher until there was no choice but to let it all out in an orgasm. By the time Nui realized what was happening, her climax was already there.  
  
Nui shook and groaned, her sounds muffled by the dick still pounding in and out of her mouth. It felt good, so good, the pleasure sweeping through her, up and out and in and every which way. Nui’s hands, still trapped underneath Ryuko, curled into fists as her body went limp.  
  
Nui was left gasping on her bed. Or she would have been, if Ryuko had shown the slightest sign of realizing that Nui had cum. Instead, she just kept on fucking Nui’s throat, steadily growling like a wild beast.  
  
Nui was surprised at how hot it was to see Ryuko acting like a wild animal. She knew how hot it was to see _Satsuki_ acting like a well-trained bitch, but the intensity of the other side of the coin had never occurred to Nui. It was hard to tell if it would be hotter to see Ryuko’s intensity from the outside, or from Nui’s current spot, taking every centimeter of Ryuko’s cock.  
  
Why not both? Even when Ragyo recaptured Ryuko and started teaching her how to behave again, that would still leave a chance to cut Ryuko down from the chains and shove someone into the cell with while Nui watched. Maybe Rei, Ragyo’s aide. It would be fun to see a woman even smaller than Nui getting rutted by Ryuko. And there was that same connection to Mama that should make Ryuko so unreasonably mad.  
  
Nui’s lips twitched up in a smile as she thought about Ryuko tearing the fancy business clothing off of Rei and pinning her to the ground. Nui didn’t get enough chances to play with Rei as it was, so getting to watch Ryuko’s passion enacted on someone else would be a double bonus.  
  
But first she had to deal with Ryuko’s current fervor. And that could be hard to do. Nui knew how much energy Ryuko could muster, and right now every single drop of it was turned on Nui. Nui wondered how long it could last. Then Ryuko’s cock twitched inside of Nui’s throat, and she had her answer.  
  
Nui could tell that Ryuko was about to cum. Ryuko’s breathing was growing deeper, her body minutely twitching as she neared her peak. Nui stared up at her sister, wondering when the orgasm was going to arrive. And if it would be down her throat and on her face.  
  
Nui had never been in a position where she couldn’t choose where she would get cum on her. It was kind of exciting, knowing that someone else would be deciding where to spray their semen. Nui felt her own arousal stir to life once again as Ryuko thrust into her.  
  
Finally, Ryuko came. She pulled out of Nui’s mouth entirely, her thick cock bobbing as it left. It was still pointed directly at Nui’s face, though, and within a second, she came.  
  
Nui jumped as much as she could and squealed, feeling the semen landing all over her face. It was so sticky and warm. And there was so much of it, far more than Nui had thought. After all, Ryuko had just cum, so how much more semen could she have stored away?  
  
But shot after shot of cum leapt out from Ryuko’s dick, splattering Nui’s face. It went along her cheeks, her jaw, the bridge of her nose, her forehead, _everywhere_. Even her open mouth. The only part of Nui’s face that didn’t have cum shot on it was her eye. And there was even a shot of cum that landed on Nui’s eyepatch.  
  
Ryuko’s cum tasted just as good as it always had. Nui swallowed, feeling the semen slide off her tongue and down her throat. The hot cum ran down her neck and pooled in her belly, right above the lustful heat that was already starting to rise inside of Nui once again. Then Ryuko grabbed her face again.  
  
“Mmmph?” Nui eloquently asked as her mouth was pried open.  
  
Ryuko thrust her dick back inside Nui’s mouth, and then back down her throat. Nui’s eyes bulged, especially as the last few dribbles of Ryuko’s cum slid down her throat, bypassing her tongue to go straight to her stomach.  
  
“There,” Ryuko said, snarling. “That’s a good look for you.”  
  
Nui noticed that words seemed to come with difficulty to Ryuko. She must really be feeling the strain from Nui’s choice of playtime activities versus the proper way of acting that Mama had installed. Nui wondered if Ryuko would manage to build herself back up, and, if so, what kind of person she would be afterwards.  
  
Nui hoped that she would still be the lovely big sis Ryuko, who loved Nui and Ragyo and the Life Fibers and everything good. On the other hand, it could also be fun to play with a defiant Ryuko and make her into a good girl again.  
  
There were so many different ways she could have fun with Ryuko once Nui got out from underneath her. But until then, Nui was quite content to stay as Ryuko’s plaything. She wondered what Ryuko was going to do with her cute little sister next.  
  
Ryuko didn’t pull her cock out from Nui’s throat. She left it inside the smaller girl, smoldering eyes staring down at her younger sister. Her dick still slowly shrank, giving Nui enough space to get air flowing into her lungs.  
  
Nui’s shoulders rose and fell as she tried to recover, feeling the burn in her lungs slowly subside. Only to be replaced by a burn in her throat. She had never taken a cock fast enough to raw her throat sore before, but she had often heard Satsuki reduced to a rasp after a session with Nui’s toys.  
  
Finally, Ryuko started to pull herself out of Nui. Her dick was only semi-soft, and was still pretty hard. Ryuko slapped it down on Nui’s face, the still thick shaft resting against Nui’s cum-covered cheek. Nui strained to look at it with her one good eye. She could see the gleam of her saliva on it as it slowly slid against her skin.  
  
Ryuko’s heavy, labored breathing drew Nui’s gaze from the cock pressed against her. She looked up at Ryuko and swallowed. Ryuko looked just as mad and borderline feral as she had been when she first snapped. Nui was sure that Ryuko wasn’t done with her. She wondered what part of her Ryuko was going to claim next.  
  
Hopefully she would remember all the things Nui had taught her. Well, not all of the things. The lessons about how to treat Nui right. Not about how to fuck REVOC interns into unconciseness.  
  
“Little bitch,” Ryuko growled, her thoughts going straight from her brain to her mouth. “Always a pain in my ass.”  
  
Ryuko paused for a moment and then grinned, her smile sharp and toothy. Nui swallowed, suddenly knowing what Ryuko was going to do next. And kind of excited by it.  
  
Ryuko sprang off of Nui’s body, landing on the bedroom floor. Before Nui had a chance to get away (even if she wanted to), Ryuko was grabbing her again, her immense strength more than enough to move Nui anyway she wanted.  
  
Nui was flipped onto her front, the lower half of her body pulled off of the bed. She was tall enough, just barely, that her feet touched the floor, though she had to stand on the tips of her toes to do so. Craning her head, Nui looked behind her.  
  
Ryuko’s cock was fully hard once more, standing straight up, protruding from her groin. She stared down at Nui’s rear with undisguised, animalistic lust. Nui whimpered, more for the sound of it than because she was actually afraid.  
  
“Shut up,” Ryuko snapped, taking a step towards Nui.  
  
Ryuko grabbed Nui’s hips, her fingers pressing down. Nui squirmed, shaking her slender body from side to side. She wasn’t really trying to escape, it just felt like something she should be doing.  
  
Nui stilled when she felt Ryuko’s dick press against her rear entrance. Ryuko felt _big_. Even bigger than she had been inside Nui’s mouth, somehow. It was a good thing that Nui was so stretchy, otherwise this could hurt. And not in the fun way, either.  
  
Ryuko growled, a low, continuous noise as she pushed her hips forward. Nui felt a bit of resistance, and then the tip of Ryuko’s cock entered her. Nui whimpered, her sounds drowned out by Ryuko’s snarl of triumph.  
  
Ryuko steadily pushed her hips forward, sinking deeper and deeper into Nui’s ass. Nui threw her head back, fingers curling in the rumpled sheets of her bed. It felt good. Intense, almost painful, but good.  
  
Nui hadn’t often allowed Ryuko to fuck her ass before. It had only been when Ryuko was being a good girl and deserved a special treat. Most of Nui’s experience came from toys, butt plugs and dildoes. None of them had been as big as Ryuko. And Nui knew that she hadn’t fucked herself as hard on them as Ryuko was going to fuck her.  
  
Nui trembled with excitement at the thought. This was going to be fun. It was a pity that Mama would have to clamp down on Ryuko’s misbehaving later. Nui pushed her hips as far back as she could, getting another centimeter of Ryuko’s cock buried inside her.  
  
Ryuko was feeling really good inside of Nui, as she forced centimeter after centimeter inside the smaller girl. The way her cock was stretching Nui out felt so, so good. Nui could feel her pussy starting to moisten once again, arousal leaking out of her folds and dropping down onto the floor.  
  
Nui wondered if Ryuko was going to make her lick up her own arousal, just like Nui had with Ryuko and her cum. And, if Ryuko tried that, if Nui would actually do so. Nui liked being the submissive partner, at least for a while. But she wasn’t so sure about _always_ being the bottom, and especially when it came to humiliation. Nui liked dishing it out, she wasn’t so sure about taking it.  
  
Although she was doing a great job at taking Ryuko’s cock. The bigger girl had just about finished burying herself inside Nui. Her dick felt so big inside Nui that she half expected to open her mouth and see Ryuko’s cockhead poking out from it.  
  
Nui squirmed, trying to adjust to the rod that was inside her. Nui had no idea about how Ryuko’s cock could feel so much bigger inside her ass than inside her mouth. But it also felt good. It seemed to be radiating heat, filling Nui up with a wonderful sensation.  
  
Then Ryuko started to draw herself back out of Nui. Nui whimpered as the sensations redoubled, especially since Ryuko was going so much faster out than she had going in. Nui felt good, her stiff nipples rubbing against the bed sheets and her small breasts pillowed up underneath her.  
  
After the first full stroke, Ryuko stopped being so slow. She started to really fuck Nui, slamming into her again and again. Nui moaned, her mouth falling open as Ryuko treated her like a piece of meat, good only for fucking. It was so _hot!_  
  
Ryuko pushed her cock in and out of Nui’s ass, sending relentless tingles of sensation through Nui. Nui felt the breath getting driven out of her as Ryuko used her, entering her again and again without a single thought about how Nui felt. Nui couldn’t do anything but lay there and take it, accept Ryuko’s punishing pounding.  
  
Nui wondered how long her sister would last. And if Nui would faint before Ryuko came. That was a real possibility, if Ryuko had any kind of endurance at all. The way Nui’s ass was getting stretched out, it was possible that Nui wouldn’t be able to keep up.  
  
And if she couldn’t, Nui was sure that Ryuko would just keep fucking her, uncaring that Nui wasn’t awake. Which, to be fair, wasn’t that unusual. Nui had often awoken Satsuki or Ryuko with blowjobs, or by sliding a butt plug into them. But it had never happened to Nui before.  
  
Nui decided that if she was going to lose consciousness, it would only be after her own orgasm. She slid a hand underneath her body, pressed between her own torso and the bed sheets. Nui gasped when she reached her own pussy. Just the lightest brush of her fingers against her lower lips was intense. It was like a jolt of electricity had poured through her, racing up Nui’s spine.  
  
Ryuko didn’t notice that Nui had started masturbating. Or if she did, she didn’t care enough to say anything. Or, as a third possibility, she just wasn’t capable of saying anything anymore. She was snarling like a mad dog as she fucked Nui’s ass, slamming into her little sister’s rear again and again. She wasn’t showing _any_ of the respect and tenderness she should show to a family member, Nui thought with a smirk. Not like Nui did to her and Satsuki.  
  
When it came time for Mama and Nui to teach Ryuko how to be a good daughter again, that would have to be something Nui would have to take a lot of time to properly teach Ryuko. About how her duty as a big sister was to go along with what Nui thought up. After all, Nui was a good sister, who wanted to teach and to show Ryuko how to be the best part of the family she could be.  
  
Nui slid two fingers into her pussy, gasping as the sensations increased inside her once again. She could _feel_ Ryuko’s cock through the thin wall separating Nui’s pussy and ass, sliding in and out of her tightest hole. Or what had been her tightest entrance, at least. Nui wasn’t so sure that was the case anymore.  
  
In any case, Nui could feel Ryuko’s cock sliding in and out of her ass as she frantically fingered herself. Nui could feel her own arousal rise tenfold once she started to touch herself, fingers pumping in and out of her sodden box. Nui’s other hand clawed at the sheets, balling the silk up in her fist as she gasped and twitched, fighting for air.  
  
Nui had stopped making sounds, the mental effort to form them too much. All she could do was take Ryuko’s cock inside her, the endless thrusting scrambling Nui’s mind as Ryuko reached deep inside of her. She was barely even able to keep masturbating, her fingers twitching as Nui tried to keep herself under control, at least enough to masturbate.  
  
In the middle of endless, bestial thrusting, Nui came. Her mouth opened and closed soundlessly, her eyes rolling up in the back of her head as pleasure roared through her. Her pussy and her ass squeezed down, tightening around the fingers and shaft inside of her. Nui twitched underneath Ryuko, the pleasure screaming through her body with an intensity that made stars dance in front of Nui’s eyes.  
  
If Ryuko noticed that Nui was caught up in the throes of her own orgasm, she didn’t give any sign. She kept on thrusting into Nui, her dick stretching out Nui’s ass again and again. Unlike Nui, she was making plenty of noise. But it was all meaningless, grunts and yelps, nothing that even approached words.  
  
Nui didn’t really have the energy to think about if she had turned her sister into a dog, or at least a dog’s mind. All she could focus on was how the pleasure inside of her had barely died down, and was still hovering right below the level of an orgasm. Nui thought that she would be cumming again any minute now.  
  
And what if her next orgasm followed even quicker on the heels of the third? Could Nui actually go from orgasm to orgasm, without any hint of a drop in between? That was a lovely, lovely thought. The biggest challenge would be making sure that Ryuko didn’t cum before Nui could reach such lovely heights of pleasure. And Nui wasn’t sure how she would manage that. After all, Ryuko was the one firmly in control here, not Nui.  
  
All Nui could do was lay there and hope. And keep masturbating, pumping her fingers in and out of herself and rubbing her clit with her thumb. And it felt so good. Nui bit down on her tongue as her pleasure started spiking upwards once again.  
  
All the while, Ryuko kept on thrusting into her, her huge cock stretching Nui out as she slid in and out of Nui’s ass in a seemingly endless repetition. Nui couldn’t muster the energy to look over her shoulder at Ryuko, to see what the larger girl looked like as she fucked Nui’s ass. All she could do was masturbate and feel Ryuko’s dick stretch out her ass.  
  
Nui didn’t think she would be able to walk once Ryuko was finally done with her. She already couldn’t feel her legs, and she was sure that Ryuko still was going to go for a lot longer. Nui wondered what Ryuko was going to do once she had finally cum inside Nui’s ass. Keep on using her? Go and find somebody else to fuck? If she did, Nui knew that Ryuko would just leave her lying half on and half off of her bed, limp and letting the cum slowly trickle out of her ass.  
  
The disjointed thoughts of Nui laying there, and of Ryuko grabbing other women and pushing them against walls to fuck them flashed through Nui’s mind, driving her arousal higher and higher. Her mouth opened in a soundless whimper as she felt her insides twist and churn, sending delicious spikes of pleasure through her. She twisted around on her bed, as much as she could with Ryuko’s iron-like grip squeezing down on her hips.  
  
In the end, all Nui could really do was lay there and take Ryuko’s dick again and again. And that was enough. Nui panted, breath burning in her lungs as she felt her orgasm rising. When she came again, it was even sharper than her last climax. The pleasure was so intense, it almost hurt, flashing through Nui’s mind and scouring her clean in a white burst.  
  
A flood of arousal ran out of Nui’s folds and down her legs, or splattered onto the floor. Nui twitched in Ryuko’s grasp, her body’s movements having nothing to do with thought, and everything with the twitching of a body utterly lost to pleasure. The orgasm felt so good, so _strong_ that it pushed everything else out of its way.  
  
Reason was slow in coming back to Nui. She didn’t have a chance to rest, either, since Ryuko kept on fucking her, stuffing her ass with her cock again and again. Nui was beginning to feel frayed around the edges, her thoughts spinning off into the void.  
  
She had never felt like this except with the very longest sex sessions with Ragyo or Satsuki. And it had never been in this submissive position. It had always been riding a dick, usually Satsuki’s as she was tied to the wall.  
  
Drool leaked out of Nui’s mouth as she tried to think. But it was so hard to think about anything except the cock thrusting into her rear. The endless force and power of it, stretching Nui out and reaching deep inside of her. And if it felt this good, or at least intense, already, how would it feel when Ryuko finally came in her?  
  
Nui was sure that she would be completely swept away by the force of Ryuko’s orgasm. Not that she could put the thought into so many words. The most she could do was realize, on a bone deep level, how Ryuko’s orgasm would overwhelm her.  
  
And, finally, Ryuko’s orgasm came. She howled in triumph, like a wolf at the moon as she thrust forward, burying herself as deeply inside Nui as she could. Nui twitched and opened her mouth as she felt Ryuko’s dick pulse inside of her. Even in her current state, almost as mindless as Ryuko herself, Nui knew what was about to happen next.  
  
Ryuko started to cum inside Nui, her orgasm just as heavy and thick as her last. Jet after jet shot out from her cock, going even deeper inside Nui than Ryuko’s cock could reach. Nui gurgled, feeling her sensitive inner walls getting painted with cum. It was hot, so very hot. Much hotter than the cum drying on her face or filling her stomach.  
  
And it was enough to drive Nui over the edge into her third orgasm since Ryuko entered her rear. Nui completely unraveled under the force of the orgasm, her body tensing up before relaxing. Drool ran out of Nui’s mouth, mixing with the cum that had been smeared on the bed sheets. The red-hot pleasure raced through Nui’s body and mind, leaving nothing behind it.  
  
Nui’s mind felt like it was disconnecting from her body, floating off into some other universe. The cum inside her ass felt so hot, like it was sinking into her body and staying there forever. And the pleasure was still racing through her, scouring her body clean.  
  
The sensations were so intense that Nui couldn’t tell what Ryuko was doing. If she was still fucking Nui’s rear, or if she had slowed to a halt, or if she had pulled out of Nui entirely. And there was no way Nui could muster the energy or coordination to look behind her to see.  
  
All Nui could do was lay there, feeling the intense pleasure slowly dying down inside of her. It seemed to take an eternity for her mind to come back to rest in her body, and even longer before Nui felt that she was ready to try and make her body listen to her commands. Through it all, she didn’t hear or see anything from Ryuko. The other girl might have vanished from the face of the Earth, for all that Nui was able to tell.  
  
Nui lay there, feeling the cum slowly seeping out of her ass and running down her body. And the cum still drying on her face. Nui felt like a mess. She must look like one to. She could feel strands of hair sticking to her forehead, and knew that the modest amount of makeup she used had to be running down her cheeks.  
  
But it had still felt good. Nui wasn’t certain when she would be up for a repeat, but it had felt good. Of course, whether or not she was up for another round wasn’t the important question. The real question was if _Ryuko_ was up for another round.  
  
Laboriously, Nui flopped herself over onto her back. That seemed to take just as much effort as an actual fight did. And Nui didn’t see much when she did so.  
  
Ryuko was gone, the outer door left hanging open. Nui sighed. Obviously her half-sister was out and about, probably making a great deal of trouble. But Nui couldn’t bring herself to get up and go after her. It was all Nui could do to prop her head up enough to look around her room. Anything else, from getting dressed or cleaned, to even closing her widely spread legs, was completely beyond her.  
  
All Nui could do was lay on her bed and wait. Either for her strength to return or someone to come and find her. Nui stared at the ceiling, feeling the pleasure slowly washing through, ebbing away.  
  
She wondered what Ryuko would do the next time she saw her collar.  



	3. Sisterly Fun

**Sisterly Fun**

  
Nui hummed to herself as she settled down in her chair. This was going to be _so much fun_. She loved Satsuki, and she loved Ryuko. And getting them together, to have so much fun with each other like this?  
  
Why, she knew she deserved the Best Sister of the Year award for this.  
  
Ryuko and Satsuki both had this _wild_ , animalistic look to them that sent a shiver up and down Nui’s spine. The though of her lovely sisters, with their cute faces and sexy bodies and their thick cocks, it was all just so _arousing_. Especially right now, when they were both so out-of-control.  
  
Nui had gotten the idea for this a while ago, recovering from Ryuko’s sudden aggressiveness. It had been hot to be a victim to that. But could it be even hotter to watch it happen on someone else? Nui had been willing to find out, and she already knew the perfect person.  
  
Satsuki. She had just a big of a cock as her sister, and Nui was sure she could get the both of them really riled up. And then just skip out of her bedroom to watch through the one-way mirror. They were both so angry and horny and both of them wanted to be on top. That would make it even better when they fought to be in charge.  
  
Nui hoped that it would be sexy fighting, instead of bloody fighting. There was certainly a time and a place for that, but Nui loved her sisters too much to want to wait while they healed up from some unsexy fighting. Just one of the many ways she cared about the people close to her.  
  
Nui pulled her dress up as Satsuki and Ryuko went at it. Her fingers slid past her underwear, running along her slick lower lips. She could tell they were both already turned on.   
  
That was _easy_ to tell, really, since both of Nui’s older sisters were completely naked. Their hard dicks were wobbling back and forth as they went at each other. And, thankfully, it was clearly sexy-time fighting. _Rough_ sexy-time fighting, but still good enough for Nui.  
  
“Fuck you,” Ryuko growled, her sweet words picked up by the microphones. “Fuck you and those stupid caterpillars you call eyebrows.”  
  
Normally, Nui knew that Satsuki would have had a classy retort ready, something refined and elegant that would still make Ryuko feel ashamed. Now wasn’t normal, though. Now, Satsuki was barely more coherent than Ryuko was.  
  
“Shut up,” Satsuki said, in, to be fair, her usual imperious, classy tone. The words being conveyed, though, were just a tad bit different. “You’re younger. You should do what I say.”  
  
Ryuko’s burst of harsh laughter was so loud that Nui had to turn down the speakers, wincing at the grating feedback. She moved in towards Satsuki, her arms spread wide and her fingers wiggling.  
  
“Don’t owe you a damn thing,” Ryuko said.   
  
With that, she lunged at Satsuki, who was prepared for her. Both of them fell onto the bed, desperately clutching at each other as they tried to ensure that they were the ones on top. It was hot to see, and Nui whimpered a bit as she slid a finger into her wet folds.  
  
After just a few minutes, Nui could already see the different styles her older sisters were going for. Well, _styles_ might be assigning too much weight to their actions. Satsuki and Ryuko were both doing what felt good for them, that was the most that could really be said. There wasn’t a whole lot of thought going on right now.  
  
Satsuki was acting more tenderly. In the same way that a flood was drier then a hurricane. She was paying more attention to Ryuko’s breasts, her fingers sinking into those excellent boobies and trying to kiss Ryuko.  
  
Ryuko, meanwhile, was all about her own pleasure. She was trying to force her older sister down onto her dick, her hips thrusting as she tried to press her cock into Satsuki’s mouth. Her own mouth was drawn into a snarl of arousal and anger, and she wasn’t getting soothed at all by Satsuki’s rough attempts at kisses.  
  
Nui wasn’t sure who she should be rooting for. After all, she loved both of her sisters, and didn’t want to think that she favored one of them over the other.  
  
“Useless tiny tits,” Satsuki growled. “Can’t do a thing with them.”  
  
She was really running wild on Ryuko’s breasts. Running her hands along them, playing with the nipples, all the kinds of things Nui loved to do herself.  
  
“My tits are fine,” Ryuko said, pushing herself against Satsuki’s hands. “Look at this, it isn’t even an ass. You ain’t got a thing there!”  
  
Ryuko was pressed up against Satsuki, so that her hands could better play with Satsuki’s ass. Though _play_ sounded a bit nicer and more friendly then what Ryuko was actually doing. She was squeezing down hard. Nui could see the bulges of flesh in between Ryuko’s fingers.  
  
Nui thought that her big sisters were both right and wrong. Sure, Satsuki had bigger and more sensitive breasts then Ryuko did. But Ryuko had a nicer ass. It all evened out. And, of course, both of them were still very well-endowed on both ends, even if not quite to the level of each other. Nui certainly never had anything to complain about, playing with the tied up bodies of Ryuko and Satsuki.  
  
Nui straightened up as she saw the teeth coming out. Satsuki bit down on Ryuko’s shoulder. Not very hard, at least not enough to make blood appear. But she had still bitten down, making Ryuko hiss and straighten.  
  
Nui knew what Ryuko was going to do before her sister even did it. It was just so obvious.  
  
Ryuko’s hands came up, her fingers hooked into claws. She drew them down Satsuki’s back, surely leaving long white marks behind. Nui wished she could get a better view of what exactly Ryuko was doing from here. But unless she wanted to step into the room, she’d have to make do with the view from the one-way mirror.  
  
Neither of Nui’s sisters had really gotten an advantage over the other yet. They were still both trying to get the other onto the bed, where they could properly fuck the other. And Nui wasn’t certain if either of them was going to manage that. They were both going at each other with everything they had, but they weren’t managing much.  
  
Well, so long as it was still hot enough to masturbate to, who cared? And it was very hot. Nui played with her breast, hissing through her teeth as she plunged her finger in and out of her wet pussy. Why hadn’t she ever realized how hot this was before? She could have done this a lot sooner, and had plenty of memories of her absolutely enraged sisters trying to hate-fuck each other.  
  
Satsuki and Ryuko didn’t show any signs of flagging. They were still groping and squeezing and pinching each other, trying to get the other down on her knees or bent over the bed to fuck hard and fast. It was more then enough fuel for Nui’s masturbation.  
  
In fact, looking at her buxom, curvy older sisters, with their thick dicks shaking from side to side, was enough to push Nui over the edge. Gasping, she pitched forward, wrapping around herself.  
  
Nui’s moans filled the small observation room. She made a desperate, whining sound as she came, her folds squeezing tightly around her finger. She almost fell off of her chair, the pleasure surging through her was so intense. It was wonderful, exactly what she wanted and needed.  
  
By the time Nui recovered from her orgasm, she saw that her sisters were still going at it. There were some more bite marks along Ryuko’s shoulders, and when Satsuki turned, Nui could see a whole set of scratch marks, from the top of her back all the way to her full ass.  
  
That orgasm had been nice. But Nui needed something _more_ now. More in number then one finger, and more in size. She wanted to get fucked hard by her sisters, is what she was trying to say.  
  
Nui thought it was time for her to join in the fun. She bounced off of the chair, her hands twitching her clothes back into position. Even if her sisters were going to rip her dress and underwear right off of her, she still wanted to look cute and fashionable for a couple of minutes. After all, what kind of Grand Couturier wouldn’t look dressed in a wonderfully cute manner?  
  
Nui had _planned_ to give herself over to whoever won the fuck-fight. But after one orgasm, and no sign that they were tiring, Nui had decided that she couldn’t wait for that. It would be so much better if she just got fucked by both of them. And she could declare whoever satisfied her the most as the winner.  
  
Nui skipped to the door of the room Ryuko and Satsuki were in. She flung it open, smiling widely at her sisters. They had both turned to look at her, a funny look on their faces.  
  
“Hello, Ryuko, hello, Satsuki!” Nui cheerfully announced, stepping inside and closing the door behind her. “Are both of you having fun?”  
  
Both Satsuki and Ryuko moved like lightening. They didn’t even look at each other, they just acted on the same idea that entered their head at the same instant.  
  
In a flash, Nui was sandwiched between her naked sisters. Her arms were caught in a pair of harsh grips, her sisters holding onto her tightly. She could feel their cocks pressing against her lower stomach and back.  
  
“My, you two are acting funny today!” Nui said, smiling widely as she turned her head to look at both of them.  
  
“Shut up,” Satsuki snarled, her usual elegance and class gone without a trace.  
  
Ryuko didn’t even bother with words. Instead, she reached up and grabbed the collar of Nui’s sundress. With a single motion, she tore it off of Nui, leaving her in only her bra and panties. Nui could tell just from the sound of the fabric ripping that the dress could never be repaired, not to the extent needed to be worn on _her_ body.  
  
“Ryuko! How could you?” Nui twittered, looking up at the black look on her older sister’s face. “Just because you’re a nudist-!”  
  
“I said shut up!” Satsuki snarled as she wrapped a hand around Nui’s neck and lifted her into the air. “Shut the fuck up!”  
  
Ryuko ripped Nui’s underwear off as well, leaving the youngest sister completely naked, sandwiched in between the bodies of her equally naked, enraged, sisters. How terrifying~.  
  
Nui didn’t say anything right now, mostly because Satsuki was squeezing too hard for her to breathe. Not that Nui _needed_ to breathe to live, but she did need to breathe to talk. That, and even if she could talk, Nui’s voice would be wobbly from how turned on she was.  
  
This was just so _hot_ , getting stuck between her sisters like this. Her loving, caring sisters that were about to ravish Nui, and do all kinds of horrible, awful things to her. At least, if everything went as Nui hoped they would.  
  
Satsuki threw Nui onto the bed. Nui bounced once as she landed, her limbs going every which way. Wow, she was getting so wet, so fast.  
  
“S-Satsuki!” Nui moaned, sounding far more scared and vulnerable then she was feeling. “What in the world are you doing to me?”  
  
Perhaps if Nui was actually feeling scared, she would have closed her legs or tried to cover herself up. Instead, she left herself sprawled every which way, her limbs widely spread. She wondered if Ryuko or Satsuki were coherent enough to see how turned on she was. And if they would care, and if they would realize what that meant.  
  
Ryuko and Satsuki crawled onto the bed with Nui, glaring at each other as they tried to shove each other off the bed while still advancing on Nui. It was so nice to be wanted like this.  
  
Reaching forward, Ryuko grabbed Nui’s leg and hauled her towards the middle sister. And also Satsuki, not that that had been Ryuko’s plan. Nui weakly clutched at the bed sheets, her hands curling into fists as she got dragged along. She could barely contain herself from starting to masturbate right here and now.  
  
“Ryuko, no!” Nui squealed, shaking her body ineffectually. “What are you doing? Let go of me?”  
  
Ryuko didn’t. Instead, once Nui’s head was close enough, she grabbed it and shoved it against her cock. Ryuko didn’t take the time and effort to make certain that Nui’s mouth would actually slide over her shaft. She just rubbed Nui’s face against her crotch.  
  
Satsuki had gotten around to Nui’s rear. Nui could feel hard, strong hands grabbing her hips, pulling at her. There was nothing she could do but go along with it. She was completely and utterly at the mercy of these two. And it felt _great_.  
  
“Evil little bitch,” Ryuko ground out, with long enough pauses between each word to make Nui wonder how much effort her big sister was putting into each thought. “Fuck you. Fuck you hard.”  
  
Those were just the words Nui wanted to hear. Such sweet, sweet sentiments, exactly what any sister should say to the youngest in the family. She felt herself getting wet, and her nipples seemed to be catching every stray breath of wind.  
  
Ryuko was still rubbing her dick across Nui’s face, trying to get it into her mouth. It felt kind of nice, being treated like this, having the shaft rubbing against her. But Nui wanted to help her sister out, and right now, that meant giving a blowjob.  
  
Nui opened her mouth and, the next time the tip of Ryuko’s shaft came by her, she leaned forward, swallowing it up. Ryuko paused, gasping in a way that sent a wonderful shiver down Nui’s spine. Then her grip tightened on the sides of Nui’s head.  
  
Ryuko started facefucking Nui, going a mile a minute as she drew Nui’s head up and down along her shaft. Nui gagged, and made wet slobbering sounds as her mouth was pulled up and down the shaft. The rest of her body was starting to twitch and squirm, needing something more then even what Ryuko was giving her.  
  
And that was where Satsuki came in. Nui was trapped between the two of them, and she was eagerly awaiting her oldest sister to stop fucking around and start fucking her. She _knew_ how big Satsuki’s cock was, and Nui wanted to feel it plugging up her leaking pussy or shoving deep into her ass.  
  
Nui squealed around Ryuko’s cock as her hips were lifted up off the bed. This was it, it had to be. She tried to look behind her, to see what exactly Satsuki was going to do to her. She couldn’t of course, not with Ryuko’s tight grip around her head.  
  
Then Nui felt Satsuki’s cock rubbing against her ass. She squirmed in anticipation, wondering which hole Satsuki was going to claim. Or if she was going to go for something more exotic like a thigh job. A butt job was, of course, out of the question with Nui’s modest endowments. But that didn’t mean Satsuki wouldn’t try, at least.  
  
Then the cock disappeared for a few seconds. And then, Nui felt it pressing against the lubed-up entrance to her ass. Nui smiled as widely as she could around Ryuko’s dick. Yes, this was exactly what she had wanted. To get fucked by both of her loving, beloved sisters, both of them using her like dogs would use a bitch in heat. What a wonderful, wonderful world she lived in.  
  
Satsuki pulled Nui back, forcing her cock to slide deep into Nui’s ass. It felt great, a wonderful, wonderful feeling as Satsuki’s thick dick forced the walls of Nui’s tightest hole apart. Nui whimpered around Ryuko’s dick, her pussy drooling arousal as her sisters claimed her body, without any thought or consideration for her own pleasure.  
  
How could one girl be so lucky to have two such wonderful sisters? It was hard to say. But Nui was sure that she was going to get as much out of this as she could.  
  
With her one good eye, Nui stared up at Ryuko. Ryuko was glaring back down at her, her blue eyes small chips of ice as she fucked Nui’s mouth. There wasn’t a hint of compassion or sympathy in that gaze, and barely even any sanity. Nui had done an _excellent_ job in turning Satsuki and Ryuko into animalistic fucking machines, who needed a warm hole to get off in.  
  
Ryuko’s cock was reaching deep into Nui’s throat. She could feel the bulge it caused as it moved back and forth, up and down. If Nui had been able to relax her deathly tight grip on Ryuko’s thighs, she would have pressed a hand against her neck, just to push down and give Ryuko a bit more sensation.  
  
And Nui’s ass felt even better. Satsuki was stretching Nui out _so_ much, slamming her hips back and forth and burying her cock deep inside Nui’s tender, unprotected rear. And each and every thrust made Nui’s pussy drool that much more arousal.  
  
Nui knew her sisters were going to completely and utterly _wreck_ her. They were going to fuck her until she was unconscious and then keep on going. There wasn’t going to be a hint of mercy or respite to her, just the endless unleashing of Ryuko’s and Satsuki’s animalistic passions.  
  
It was _so_ hot.  
  
Nui clutched at Ryuko’s hips, looking as innocent and helpless as she could. And that was a look Nui was _very_ good at. Especially the innocence, because she _was_ a good girl, a little lady who always helped out her loving mother and her somewhat unruly but still wonderful sisters.  
  
It was hard to tell if Nui’s look had any effect on Ryuko. Maybe Nui’s older sister was too far gone to realize what Nui was looking like. It was even possible that Ryuko didn’t even realize the warm hole she was using to get off was Nui, though Nui hoped her big sis did. That way, it would be a sibling bonding experience, and therefore even better than just rough sex.  
  
Nui couldn’t turn and see what look Satsuki had on her face. But she was willing to bet it was a hot expression, just like normal. She certainly had a tight grip on Nui’s body as she thrust into the smaller girl’s rear with lusty abandon.  
  
It didn’t take long at all for Nui to orgasm. After all, when her dear, beloved sisters were treating her like this, how couldn’t she cum quickly? Satsuki’s cock in her rear felt especially good, stretching Nui out and scraping against her insides.  
  
“Mmh! Mmmphhh! Mm!”  
  
Nui moaned around Ryuko’s cock as she came. She shut her eye tight, feeling the knot of pleasure unwinding inside of her, making her feel better than ever. Her body quivered, and her feet kicked against Satsuki’s ankles as she came.  
  
Nui could feel arousal escaping her pussy and running down her thighs and dripping on the floor as she came. It was such an intense orgasm, far better than staying in the observation room and masturbating would have been. As much as she could, Nui smiled around the cock stretching her mouth out.  
  
Rui and Satsuki didn’t give a damn about Nui’s pleasure. They kept on fucking her, only interested in _their_ individual orgasms. And orgasm after orgasm after orgasm, too, Nui was sure. There was no way her sisters were going to be satisfied with one orgasm, anymore than she would have been.  
  
That suited Nui just fine.  
  
“Stuck up little bitch,” Satsuki growled. “Fucking hate you, you cunt.”  
  
Nui shivered, listening to her beloved older sister talk to her. It was so much fun to do this with her. She hoped Satsuki had more dirty talk stored up. The idea that it could be what Satsuki actually thought about Nui never entered her mind.  
  
Nui jerked forward as Satsuki started spanking her. And not spanking her very accurately, either. Blow after blow landed on Nui’s rear, the small of her back, her thighs, almost everywhere. It still made Nui shiver in arousal at how she was being treated.  
  
Ryuko, meanwhile, was doing her best to make Nui choke on her cock. And with a cock as big as Ryuko’s that was fairly easy to do to most girls. It was only because Nui was so infused with Life Fibers that she could even breathe, let alone not gag on the fat shaft getting forced down her throat.  
  
Nui was loving this. She hoped her sisters came soon. Getting to feel some hot, sticky cum on and in her would be wonderful.  
  
Nui’s wish was soon answered. Ryuko grabbed the sides of her head and pulled Nui as far forward as she could go. The smaller girl gurgled, feeling Ryuko’s cock slide even further inside of her. Her one eye rolled upward, staring up at Ryuko’s uncaring, bestial face. (Bestial. Now there was an idea, Nui thought).  
  
Then Ryuko started to cum. Nui could feel a huge amount of semen shooting down her throat, straight into her stomach. The heat blossomed in her stomach, spreading out through her body. It felt amazing, and Nui could feel her pussy trying to clamp down around something, anything, in the search for more pleasure.  
  
Nui felt her face getting ground side to side by Ryuko as the short-haired girl came. Finally, she let go, letting Nui fall back, Ryuko’s cock sliding out of her mouth. Gasping, Nui looked up at Ryuko.  
  
Sure enough, Nui’s older sister didn’t seem to have calmed down even a bit from her orgasm. She was still glaring down at Nui, and her cock was still rock hard.  
  
“Come here,” Ryuko snarled, tugging at Nui.   
  
Nui squeaked as she was tugged off of Satsuki’s cock. Satsuki did more than squeak. She snarled at Ryuko, grabbing at their little sister as she did so. Ryuko snarled right back as she hauled Nui up.  
  
Rough hands were all over Nui’s body as her two older sisters shoved her between them. She didn’t mind, not when she knew that they were going to fuck her really soon.  
  
And Nui’s guess was right on the money. Even as Ryuko and Satsuki glared at each other, their dicks kept on pressing against as they groped her. And soon, Ryuko and Satsuki both lifted Nui up into the air and then back down onto their cocks.  
  
Nui groaned, wrapping her arms around Satsuki as her oldest sister entered her pussy. Ryuko, meanwhile, had her ass, leaving Nui stuffed with cock. And it felt wonderful. Nui smiled at Satsuki, getting a snarl in return.  
  
That didn’t bother Nui much at all. Not when Satsuki and Ryuko started fucking her. Not that Nui needed them to fuck her to feel great. Just getting stuffed by the two of them would have been enough to make Nui cum with just a bit of masturbation. But with her two lovely sisters actually screwing her? Nui was going to cum and cum and cum from those two.  
  
Also, it would be nice if her sisters could cum from this as well. Nui was a generous soul, who wanted to share the love from everything her sisters could do to her. That was what being a family was all about!  
  
Nui found that her toes couldn’t quite reach the floor in this position. Satsuki and Ryuko were just too tall, especially when they were busy lifting her up and down along their shafts. Well, if Nui couldn’t touch the floor, then she could touch Satsuki. More than she already was.  
  
Nui wrapped her legs around Satsuki’s waist, leaning forward to press her body against Satsuki’s. And if she lowered her head just a _bit_ , then her face could end up in Satsuki’s breasts! Everything was working out perfectly. Nui smiled up at Satsuki, who _didn’t_ smile back.  
  
Instead, she snarled as she held Nui down on her cock, burying herself inside Nui’s pussy. Nui knew what _that_ meant. And she thoroughly approved of it. Squealing, she mentally urged Satsuki on. Verbally, too.  
  
“Come on, Satsuki,” Nui cheered. “Cum in me, fill me up!”  
  
That was as much as Nui got out before Satsuki grabbed her jaw and forced it closed. There was a thunderous look on Satsuki’s face as she stared down into Nui’s eyes. But, more importantly, she was cumming.  
  
Nui groaned, throwing her head back to bounce against Ryuko, who was still fucking Nui’s ass. It felt so good, her inner walls getting covered with so much cum. She could feel it all over herself, pumping deep into her womb. It sent shocks of sensation through her, making her shake and quiver and cum all over again.  
  
Satsuki’s harsh, ragged breath mixed with Nui’s blissful pants. Nui’s entire body was thrumming with pleasure. It was like she was getting filled up with pink clouds, getting stuffed by her sisters’ cocks and cum.   
  
But as good as it felt to get filled with Satsuki’s cum, Nui was already hoping that Ryuko would cum inside her ass soon. That way, all three of her holes could be stuffed with cum. And then her sisters could go to work covering the outside of her with semen as well. Nui was sure that the two of them had the stamina to make that happen.  
  
They’d better at least. Nui would be _very_ disappointed if her sisters didn’t end up treating her the way she wanted to be treated. Why, she might be _so_ disappointed that she’d have to go to Mama for some ideas about how to deal with her sisters.  
  
So it was good thing that Ryuko was thrusting into her rear so hard. Nui felt like a stuffed slut with Ryuko pounding in and out of her rear, especially with Satsuki still inside her. The two of them would have felt nice on their own, filling her pussy and her ass. Together? It was even more than the sum of the whole.   
  
Feeling her pussy and her ass both stretched out around such huge rods was making Nui feel absolutely wonderful. She thought she was going to cum any second now, and it would entirely be from how hard her big sisters were fucking her. And then they’d fuck her again and again and again, in who knew how many different positions and ways. It was all so sweet of them to do that to her.  
  
Satsuki was still rock hard inside Nui’s pussy. Nui squeezed down, tightening her folds around the thick shaft stretching her walls out. She hoped Satsuki started fucking her again. Pussy or mouth, either was fine. She could even join Ryuko in stretching out Nui’s ass if she wanted to. _That_ would be a new experience for Nui, but one she was _quite_ willing to try out.  
  
“Fucking whore,” Ryuko growled, her hot breath hitting the back of Nui’s neck. “Fucking prancing around like a fucking… _fuck_ ,” Ryuko snarled, her mind and vocabulary obviously not up to the task. “You fucking belong to me now, you stuck-up bitch.”  
  
“Like hell,” Satsuki snarled. “She’s mine.” Her grip tightened on Nui’s jaw, keeping her from saying anything. “Been years, and I want her to suffer.”  
  
Nui’s beloved older sisters snarled at each other as they tried to stare each other into submission. Nui smiled, as much as she could. It was so nice to have her sisters wanting to spend time with her. Nui made a mental note to increase how often she played with her sisters. She’d want to wait until they were in their right mind, of course. It would be so hard to properly _control_ them like this.  
  
Nui’s musings about what she was going to do with her sisters was cut off as her orgasm crept up on her. It wasn’t a very _huge_ orgasm, and Nui had been so distracted by her sisters’ loving words that she hadn’t paid very close attention to what she herself was feeling. By the time she looked inward at herself, she was just seconds away from her orgasm.  
  
And it felt wonderful. Nui shuddered, caught in between Satsuki and Ryuko, their strong hands all over her body, keeping her in place. Nui’s good eye rolled up in its socket as she came, squeezing down around the shafts inside her ass and pussy. She felt so happy, so lucky, and so turned on.  
  
Nui fell forward, once again pressing herself against Satsuki. She could feel her small breasts pushing against Satsuki’s much larger pair, and her head was resting against Satsuki’s chest. Nui’s shoulders rose and fell as she came, legs twitching.  
  
And all the while, Ryuko kept on fucking Nui. She didn’t stop, didn’t even seem to notice or care that Nui was cumming. So long as she could keep on using Nui’s ass, that was all the older girl cared about.  
  
Satsuki, on the other hand, stepped back, pulling herself away from Nui. Nui whined, and then squealed. Ryuko hadn’t known that Satsuki was about to do that, and didn’t have a very firm grip on Nui’s hips.  
  
Nui fell forward, bringing Ryuko with her as the taller girl tried to keep her cock inside Nui’s ass. Nui ended up on the floor, her face pressed against it while her ass was up in the air. After a second to catch her breath, Ryuko started fucking Nui again, a bit harder than before.  
  
Nui moaned, twisting her head to look up at Satsuki. The taller girl was staring down at Nui, her thick cock sticking out from her waist. Satsuki looked just as angry as ever, her orgasm not having done a thing to calm her down.  
  
“Look at what you did to my cock,” Satsuki growled, pointing at her shaft. Nui followed her gaze, licking her lips as she stared at the rod, covered in Satsuki’s cum and Nui’s arousal. “Fucking _look_ at it!”  
  
Nui knew what Satsuki was working herself up to. And she thoroughly approved of it. Nui ran her tongue over her lips again before speaking.  
  
“I’m sorry, Satsuki,” Nui said in her sweetest, most submissive voice. “Maybe I could help you clean it up?” Man, she hoped Satsuki said yes.  
  
Satsuki grimaced down at her, and didn’t respond. Not verbally, at least. Instead, she knelt down and grabbed the back of Nui’s head, right at the top of her neck. She hauled Nui’s head up, and pressed her face up against Satsuki’s own dick.  
  
“Clean it up, fucking whore,” Satsuki growled, rubbing her shaft against Nui’s face. “Wear it, let everyone see what you are.”  
  
Nui knew who she was. A loving little sister, and a beloved daughter, who was so very skilled in so many different ways. But she could humor her big sis if Satsuki wanted to clean herself off on Nui’s face. That was just how a family acted, after all!  
  
Satsuki rubbed her dick all over Nui’s face. Nui closed her eye and breathed in deeply, getting a good whiff of Satsuki’s arousal. It smelled great, and made her pussy dampen even more than it already was. She shivered in delight, loving how much attention Satsuki was lavishing on her.  
  
And Ryuko, too. The middle sister was still pounding away at Nui’s ass, her fingers like iron bars on Nui’s hips. It was one tight grip, and she wasn’t letting up even slightly, pounding away at Nui’s rear for all she was worth.  
  
Nui’s nipples were digging into the floor, as she was jolted forward a bit by every single one of Ryuko’s thrusts. If Satsuki hadn’t been holding on to her head, she just might end up pressed against the wall as Ryuko kept on fucking her. Nui giggled at the thought.  
  
“You think this is funny?” Satsuki growled, pulling her cock away from Nui’s face. The bottom and sides of her cock were fairly clean, with the mixed cum and arousal transferred from her dick to Nui’s face. “I’ll give you something to laugh about!”  
  
Nui’s mouth was already open, so there was nothing stopping Satsuki from jamming her cock into Nui’s mouth and down her throat. Certainly not a gag reflex or anything silly like that. Nui squealed as she suddenly started deepthroating Satsuki’s cock, feeling it make her throat bulge out.  
  
And she smiled as well. Satsuki had gotten all three of her holes, now. Ryuko was lagging behind, having only gotten Nui’s ass and mouth. She’d have to step her game up if she didn’t want her older sister to keep on upstaging her.  
  
Nui hoped that her sisters’ usual competitiveness would ensure that Ryuko and Satsuki both worked hard to fuck her into a quivering mess, just so that the other couldn’t claim victory. Knowing how her sisters thought was an important part in making sure they all had fun! And Nui was having a lot of fun.  
  
Nui realized, as she sucked on Satsuki’s cock, that her big sisters had completely reversed their starting positions. Now Satsuki was in her mouth and Ryuko was in her ass. If her mouth had been free, she would have giggled.  
  
And then Nui had to moan, whether or not her mouth was full. Ryuko had started cumming inside Nui’s butt. Nui’s legs kicked against the floor, feeling her rectum getting stuffed with semen. It was such an intense feeling, the cum shooting deep inside her, filling her rear up with hot, sticky semen. And such a wonderful feeling, too.  
  
Nui closed her eye and shivered, feeling her arousal overflowing her lower lips and dripping down onto the floor. The way the two of them were treating her was just so much fun. She’d have to give them the same kind of consideration later. If she enjoyed being treated like this, surely Satsuki and Ryuko would enjoy it happening to them as well. It was just logical, after all.  
  
Nui slumped to the floor as Ryuko pulled out of her. She could feel semen trickling out of her stretched ass, running down her skin to join the arousal. Nui wondered what Ryuko was doing behind her, but there was obviously no way for her to turn her head and see. Not when Satsuki was still fucking her face in such a rough, violent, fun manner.  
  
Nui’s hands curled up into fists as she stared up at Satsuki. The beautiful, classy older girl still looked as pissed off as anything as she slammed Nui’s head up and down along her shaft. She looked capable of doing anything to Nui. And Nui hoped that was the case.  
  
Nui could tell that Satsuki and Ryuko weren’t anywhere close to being done yet. There was still so much anger and lust that they had to work out on Nui’s poor, defenseless body. They were going to do such wonderful things to her, over and over and over again. And Nui would take it all, _and_ take inspiration from it.  
  
Next time, Nui thought she would make sure that Ryuko and Satsuki were in their right minds. And then she, and maybe Mama, would punish the two of them for doing such horrible, wicked things to their little sister. Didn’t they know that, as the youngest, Nui was a delicate flower who had to be protected from the dangers of the world? And they had failed in their duties _so badly_. A punishment was certainly in order.  
  
Nui already had some ideas about what that punishment should be.  


* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Sisterly Love Chapter Four**

  
Ryuko felt _good_. The kind of good that only came after getting orgasm after orgasm after orgasm. And then getting a few more orgasms on top of that. Underneath her, she heard Satsuki softly moaning. Her sister was feeling just as good. And tired, too. Really, really tired. But still good!  
  
Ryuko wasn’t sure how long she and her sister had spent in the Life Fibers pit, getting fucked by tentacles. Part of that was because the two of them had been forced in while they were little more than roaring animals, unable to focus on anything but fucking. And the other part of it was from just how long they had spent getting fucked over and over again, every part of their bodies used by the inexhaustible supply of tentacles.  
  
Both Ryuko and Satsuki were covered with cum. Absolutely, completely covered in cum. Ryuko could feel the semen from the Life Fibers over every part of her body, from her hair to her feet. But it was _far_ too much effort to do anything about that, when she could just rest her head on her sister’s stomach. Actually, now that she thought about it, some of the cum on her body was from Satsuki, her older sister getting stroked off while pressed right up against Ryuko. And the same had happened to Ryuko, her cum somewhere on Satsuki’s body. But she had no idea where, anymore than she could remember where her sister’s cum had landed on her.  
  
Ryuko’s cock was laying limply between her legs. She didn’t feel even the slightest urge to stroke it, to coax it back into erectness for some fun. She was feeling too good from all the endless string of orgasms to want anything but to rest. She was feeling too good to even want to close her legs, though there was more than one reason for how widely spread her semen-soaked legs were.  
  
Then a pair of legs appeared in front of her face. Ryuko slowly lifted her eyes up and up, until she finally saw the figure of her mother. Ragyo was looking down at her and Satsuki, an amused expression on her face. Nui was right next to her, with an even more amused look.  
  
“Did my baby girls have fun?” Ragyo asked. “Did the two of you like getting fucked back into thinking like a human?”  
  
“And then getting fucked right back into unconsciousness,” Nui giggled, looking and leering at Satsuki’s and Ryuko’s cum-covered bodies. Her tongue flicked in and out as she ran it along her lips.  
  
“Murgh,” Ryuko muttered, her head lolling from side to side.  
  
Both Ragyo and Nui were looking sexy. Ragyo was wearing a multi-colored dress, with all the hues of the rainbow writing around on a white base. It didn’t cover all that much, and what it did cover, it clung to tight. And Nui was wearing a yellow dress that was _very_ flattering to her petite figure. Either of them would be enough to normally inspire lust in anyone who was attracted to women. And even though Ryuko knew that their bodies were even better underneath her fingers and lips than her eyes, she still couldn’t muster the energy to do anything but dazedly watch the two of them. Her cock didn’t even get hard, and it was _really_ rare for Ryuko not to be aroused around her mother’s drop-dead sexy body.  
  
“Well, this won’t do,” Ragyo said with a smile. She reached down and grabbed Ryuko’s arm, easily pulling her daughter up and slinging her over her shoulders. “Nui, take care of your sister. I’ll look after Ryuko. After all,” she said, patting a cum-covered shoulder, her hand coming away white, “a mother has to look after her daughters.”  
  
Ryuko let herself get borne away from the tentacle pit. It was far too much effort to start thinking about what was going to happen to her. But her body still had some ideas. Ryuko distantly heard her mother’s laughter as she felt her daughter’s cock start to get hard, pressed against her body.  
  
Then she fell asleep, her dreams filled with an even more lurid display of what the Life Fibers could do to her than had actually happened. Ryuko’s lips twitched upward in a lustful smile as her dreaming mind fed her image after image of her getting fucked.

*******

Ryuko had been in the showers for a long time. And for several good reasons. One was that there was a _lot_ of cum she needed to wash off of her. Every time Ryuko thought she was done, that she had finally gotten every last drop of semen off of her, she found some more. Usually inside her pussy or her ass, squirted deep inside of her holes by the tentacles that had fucked her over and over and over again.  
  
The other part was that hot water felt nice on her skin. Ryuko gradually moved from sprawled out on the shower floor, feeling the water beating down on her, to sitting on the bench the large shower had, to actually standing upright. But she managed to stay underneath the spray of water all the time, feeling it running over her smooth, soft skin.  
  
Ryuko even felt her arousal starting to stir to life again as she spent her time underneath the showerhead. Of course, she was almost always horny these days, now that she was back where she belonged, with her family. It was a good thing that there were always plenty of ways to deal with that arousal, too. Nui, mostly. But, just as obviously, there were Life Fibers that would use her body over and over again, making her feel _wonderful_.  
  
And also… Ryuko’s gaze swung upwards, looking past the shower and the bathroom to where her mother was waiting. Ragyo would always have time to fuck Ryuko. Of course, sometimes that meant fucking her in the middle of a meeting, Ryuko squealing and moaning, her cheek pressed against the table as her mother slammed into her while discussing business. Ryuko shivered and her cock twitched at the thought of all the businessmen looking at her naked body as she was used. There was a reason Ryuko tended to go to Nui, and not just because Nui enjoyed making up for lost time with her sister.  
  
But there was no business now. Just Ryuko and Ragyo, all by themselves. Ryuko smiled to herself as she turned off the shower. Ryuko wasn’t feeling super horny, but she was still up for whatever her mother wanted to do with her. She was a good daughter, after all.  
  
Ryuko quickly dried herself off, knowing that her skin was still flushed from the shower. Then she left the bathroom, and went to find her mother.  
  
It was real easy to do that. She just had to step into the bedroom, and there was Ragyo, looking _amazing_ in a night robe that she must have designed herself. It really flattered her body, clinging to her curves and showing that there was no possible way for her to be wearing underwear underneath it. Ryuko took a deep breath as she looked at her beautiful, wonderful mother.  
  
“Hello, Ryuko,” Ragyo said, smiling as she stepped towards her daughter. “How good to see you upright again.”  
  
“Thank you, Mother,” Ryuko said, walking into her mother’s embrace.  
  
She hadn’t bothered to put anything on after the shower. Not even to wrap a towel around her body. Her wet, slightly glistening body was pressed against her mother’s as the two of them embraced and kissed.  
  
Ragyo was a good kisser. Ryuko always enjoyed kissing her, melting into her embrace, feeling her mother’s tongue sliding into her mouth. Ryuko let her. She was her mother, after all. It was just right and proper to let her mother do whatever she wanted to to Ryuko’s body.  
  
“Mama,” Ryuko moaned, pulling her mouth away just far enough to moan a bit before pressing her lips against her mother’s again.  
  
Ryuko never could quite believe how hot her mother was. She hoped that one day, she looked as good as her mother did. Those long, smooth, firm legs and thighs. An hourglass figure, that begged for Ryuko to run her hands up and down it. Large breasts, bigger than Ryuko’s or even Satsuki’s, that were still full of warm, tasty milk. An ass better and bigger than Ryuko’s, that was the prefect mix of fat to dig her fingers into, and firm muscle to flex with. And a huge cock, bigger than anyone else’s that Ryuko had ever seen.  
  
And it all looked _perfect_ on her mother’s body. Ragyo was tall enough that all of her enhanced attributes looked wonderful, fitting in the perfect set of proportions. Ryuko got hard and wet just thinking about her mother. Actually getting to kiss her and touch her body? It was _amazing_.  
  
There was one problem with all of this, of course. Namely, Ragyo was just so _sexy_. Ryuko’s cock was rock hard, pressing against her mother’s stomach. She was having trouble making sure that she didn’t embarrass herself by cumming too quickly. What if she came just from rubbing against the thin silk of her mother’s night robe? That would be hugely embarrassing, and if there was one thing that Ryuko didn’t want to do, it was embarrassing herself in front of her mother.  
  
And Ryuko’s trial wasn’t helped by how her mother was touching. Ragyo’s hands were wandering all over her body, and coming back, time and time again to her butt. Squeezing down, really digging into Ryuko’s ass. It felt _divine_ , and Ryuko moaned into Ragyo’s mouth.  
  
“How are you doing, Ryuko?” Ragyo asked, pulling away from her daughter’s mouth.  
  
“I, ah,” Ryuko moaned, closing her eyes and shivering. “I’m feeling good, Mama.” She smiled and slid her hands underneath Ragyo’s night robe, smiling as she felt the warm, soft skin underneath her fingers. “I got to spend time with Satsuki and I got fucked _really_ hard and now I’m here with you. It’s wonderful.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Ragyo said, cupping her daughter’s face with her hands. “I always want what’s best for my girls, of course.”  
  
“That’s why we love you, Mama,” Ryuko said quickly, smiling up at her mother.  
  
“Such a sweet girl,” Ragyo said with a smile.  
  
Ryuko could feel her mother’s cock pressing against her. The tip of it was pressing through the robe against the bottom of her breasts. Ryuko swallowed and licked her lips. Should she offer to give Ragyo a titfuck? It would be fun, and if it would make her mother feel good, how could Ryuko call herself a good daughter and _not_ do it?  
  
“Such a pent-up girl, too,” Ragyo said, looking down at Ryuko’s crotch. And at her stiff cock, swaying from side to side as Ryuko tried to deal with the arousal running through her body. “Wasn’t the Life Fibers enough for you?”  
  
“I can’t help it, Mama,” Ryuko said, feeling her cheeks flush a bit. “You’re just so sexy and pretty. How can’t I get hard, when I’m pressed up against you?”  
  
Ragyo laughed, throwing her head back and pressing her hand against her chest. Ryuko flushed but smiled as well. Ragyo ran her hand through Ryuko’s still wet hair.  
  
“You know how to make an old woman feel good about herself,” Ragyo said, still laughing. “Thanks for that, Ryuko.”  
  
“It’s true, Mama,” Ryuko said, nodding her head. “I think…” Ryuko trailed off, blushing a bit as she mustered the words. “You’re the most beautiful woman whose ever lived.”  
  
Ragyo stared at her for a moment. Then she started laughing again, even harder. She patted Ryuko on the shoulder, smiling widely.  
  
“It’s nice to see that you can use your mouth to make me feel good in more than one way,” Ragyo said, laughter woven in between her words. “That was very sweet of you.”  
  
“It’s true,” Ryuko said, staring down at the ground, her cheeks burning.  
  
“Possibly,” Ragyo said, wrapping her arm back around Ryuko’s waist. “At any rate,” she smiled down at her daughter, “you must still be feeling tired from everything you’ve gone through today and last night. Let’s sit down on my bed.”  
  
Wow, Ryuko had spent an entire day getting fucked alongside Satsuki. That had been even longer than she had thought. Well, she had enjoyed it, so it was all good. And now she was getting to spend time with her mother. And this was also a pretty erotically charged atmosphere, but Ryuko didn’t think it was too likely she and Ragyo were going to have a bunch of sex. Maybe forty percent odds, at most.  
  
Ryuko sat down on her mother’s bed, right next to Ragyo. It was a _big_ bed, more than big enough for her, Ragyo, Satsuki, Nui and a few more people besides. With just Ryuko and Ragyo, the two of them were a bit dwarfed by it all.  
  
“Now then, Ryuko,” Ragyo said, wrapping her hand lightly around Ryuko’s cock and giving it a few slow strokes, “tomorrow, I’m going to be sending you on another mission to try and smoke out those disgusting animals in Nudist Beach, alright?”  
  
“Of course, Mama,” Ryuko said. Anything her mother wanted her to do was obviously a good idea. “I’ll do my best.”  
  
“Of course you will,” Ragyo said with a smile, still stroking Ryuko’s rock-hard cock. “And Satsuki will come with you, so the job will be done even faster.”  
  
That sounded good to Ryuko. Anyone who fought against Life Fibers and Ragyo _deserved_ to face Satsuki and Ryuko at the same time. And the sisters could have some fun on the way to and from wherever the mission was.  
  
But now it was time for Ryuko to have some fun of her own. But a softer, more sedate fun than fucking her sister through the wall. Or having Satsuki do the same to her. Either one sounded good. But not as good as spending time with her mother right now.  
  
In fact, maybe Ryuko was even feeling _too_ good. Her orgasm took her by surprise. She moaned as she came, her entire body tensing up before it relaxed. She gasped, feeling the pleasure radiating out from her cock, filling her entire body. She looked at her mother in shock, Ragyo’s hand still loosely wrapped around her shaft, even as Ryuko’s seed shot up into the air and then fell down onto her bare stomach.  
  
“Oh my,” Ragyo said, laughing. “I hadn’t realized you were still so sensitive.” She smiled and ran her hand along Ryuko’s cheek as her daughter heavily breathed in and out. “What a cute display.”  
  
Ryuko flushed in humiliation. _Cute_ wasn’t the word she would have used to describe cumming from nothing more than a lazy, disinterested handjob. Pathetic might be a better word. Laughable, if it happened to anyone but Ryuko.  
  
Even if the orgasm had felt as good as orgasms always did, it was still embarrassing that Ryuko had cum that easily. And in front (and because) of her mother, too. That made things even worse. Ryuko looked away, crossing her arms underneath her breasts, feeling the cum sliding down the skin of her stomach.  
  
“Oh, don’t look like that,” Ragyo said, wrapping her arms around Ryuko in a hug. “It just makes me want to tease you more.”  
  
That got a small smile from Ryuko. And it grew into a larger smile as she was pressed up against her mother. The soft, warm, wonderful body of her mother. Ryuko felt herself stirring into hardness again, especially as she felt her mother’s cock pressed against her stomach. And her mother’s breasts pressed against her face.  
  
Ryuko looked up, Ragyo’s boobs still brushing against the lower part of her head. Ragyo was looking down at her, an expression of tenderness on her features. Ryuko swallowed, feeling a surge of love and affection towards the mother who had done so _much_ for her. And to her.  
  
“Mama?” Ryuko asked, bringing her hands up to rest on Ragyo’s sides, her premature orgasm almost forgotten.  
  
“Yes?” Ragyo asked, brushing a strand of hair away from Ryuko’s face. “What’s on your mind?”  
  
“Could I…” Ryuko flushed a bit and licked her lips. “Could I nurse from you?”  
  
Ragyo paused for a moment before breaking into laughter. She reached down and hefted her large breasts, pressing them against Ryuko’s face. Ryuko swallowed, feeling the arousal thrumming inside of her body once more. She wanted Ragyo to say yes. She wanted it so _badly_ that she could almost taste it.  
  
“How could I say no to my daughters?” Ragyo asked, making Ryuko’s heart leap in joy. “You can drink from Mommy as much as you want, Ryuko.”  
  
Ryuko could barely believe her luck. Both of Ragyo’s large, perfect breasts, right there in front of her, ripe for the taking. And she didn’t even have to share. There was no Satsuki, crowding her out and claiming a breast for herself as the two of them made up for lost time in nursing straight from the tap.  
  
Ryuko licked her lips and dove right in. She lowered her head a bit and pressed her face against one of her mother’s perfect breasts. She could feel a stiff nipple pressing against her lips. But before she opened her mouth to drink from her mother, she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. She could smell her mother’s scent. It was a _nice_ smell, one that made Ryuko squirm around on Ragyo’s lap as she smelled it.  
  
It was a nice smell, but it wasn’t what Ryuko was here for. She opened her mouth and let her mother’s nipple slip into her mouth. She ran her tongue along it, and was delighted when Ragyo made a soft moaning sound. She _loved_ that she was making her mother feel good.  
  
Ryuko carefully started to suck, making sure that her teeth were nowhere near the nipple. She only had to suck a few times before she felt a warm liquid landing on her tongue. Ryuko pulled away, smiling widely. Milk! Tasty, tasty milk.  
  
“Mm, you girls always go wild about that taste,” Ragyo said with a smile, her hand landing on the back of Ryuko’s head and guiding her back in. “But I’m sure you want more than just a sample, don’t you?”  
  
Ragyo was, as usual, completely right. Ryuko didn’t have a _lot_ of room in her stomach, from all the Life Fiber tentacle cum she had swallowed over the past day or so. But she was certain that she had enough room to properly drain her mother’s tits, so Ragyo didn’t have to go to the trouble herself. It was the very least she could do, as a dutiful daughter.  
  
Ryuko went back down to Ragyo’s breast. She took the nipple in her mouth once more and started nursing from it. From experience, she knew just what to do. And she was rewarded with a steadily increasing flow of milk, the white liquid shooting onto her tongue and filling her mouth.  
  
Ryuko moaned in bliss as she nursed from her mother, her curvy body pressed up against Ragyo’s even more bountiful form. Arousal was starting to rise inside of her again. And if she wasn’t so exhausted, she’d actually even be able to do something about the heat burning inside of her. As it was, even as her dick grew hard, pressing against her mother’s belly, all she really wanted to do was keep on draining the milk from Ragyo’s tits.  
  
First one, and then the other. Ryuko metaphorically licked her lips at the thought of the bounty she was lucky enough to get. And get all to herself. There was no reason to share with _anybody_. She had to make the most of this.  
  
“What a thirsty girl you are,” Ragyo said, smiling down at Ryuko as her daughter lifted her eyes to look up at the older woman. “You’re not going to be satisfied until you drain every last drop, are you?”  
  
That _was_ the plan. And since Ragyo wasn’t actually telling Ryuko to stop, Ryuko assumed that she had permission to continue. And so she kept on sucking, feeling jets of milk land on her tongue, slowly building up until she had to swallow.  
  
Ryuko could easily tell how much her mother was enjoying this. Ragyo’s cock was pressing against Ryuko’s stomach and lower breasts, and felt as hard as a rock. And as hot as the sun.  
  
Since Ryuko didn’t need both hands to suck the milk out from her mother’s titanic tits, she used one to stroke the cock pressing against her. A bit harder and a bit faster than her mother had done for her, but still giving a huge amount of stimulation. After all, Ryuko was feeling too tired to really want to get her mother worked up.  
  
Because when Ragyo got horny, she got _horny_. And even as strong and durable as Ryuko was, there was no way she was up for taking care of her mother’s desires all by herself, not when she was still so worn out from getting used by the Life Fiber tentacles over and over again. Ryuko had gotten her fill of being fucked unconscious and then fucked right back awake down in the pit.  
  
Ryuko sucked and sucked and sucked, and, eventually, had to accept that she had drained her mother’s breast. Well, at least there was another one waiting for her, and her alone. And Ryuko was still thirsty enough to want to drain that sweet, wonderful boob absolutely dry.  
  
But first she was getting a crimp in her neck. Ryuko pulled her head back and rolled it from side to side, wincing at the way her muscles twisted and flexed as she stretched. Man she was going to be sore tomorrow from everything she had done today. But it was going to be a _good_ kind of sore.  
  
“Your milk tastes so good, Mama,” Ryuko said, looking up at Ragyo before examining her mother’s tit closely.  
  
“I’m glad you think so,” Ragyo said. “You can have as much as you like, dear. You need it, after everything that happened to you and Satsuki.”  
  
Ryuko spared a second’s thought for her older sister. She hoped that Nui was taking good care of Satsuki, wherever the two of them had ended up. The Life Fibers had been just as thorough in fucking Satsuki as they had in their ministrations to Ryuko. And as the tougher, more badass sister, if Ryuko was feeling _this_ tired, then Satsuki must be feeling even more worn down.  
  
And with the second’s worth of thought done, Ryuko was ready to get back to sucking as much milk out of her mother’s tits as she could. She leaned back in, once more wrapping her lips around a stiff nipple. And then just a little bit of sucking, and milk started to fill her mouth.  
  
Ragyo’s hands started to wander over Ryuko’s body, touching and groping her. Nothing too heavy or prolonged, just a squeeze of Ryuko’s ass, or pressing down against her stiff shaft. That sort of thing. Enough to keep a constant, low-level thrum of arousal humming inside of Ryuko’s body, but not enough to make her need to beg Ragyo to either fuck or get fucked by her mother.  
  
Ragyo knew what she was doing, after all. She could play all three of her daughters like a fiddle, knowing just how much stimulation each of them needed to feel whatever Ragyo wanted them to feel. It was important for a mother to be familiar with her daughters, after all. And Ragyo was so obviously a _great_ mother.  
  
Ryuko took another swallow of Ragyo’s milk, feeling the warm sensation inside her belly. Some of the milk had spilled from the corners of her mouth, and was dribbling down her chin and onto her thighs and the sheets of the bed. Oh well, Ryuko wasn’t so devoted to her mother’s milk that she was going to lick it off the bed. Especially not when there was so much more milk just waiting to be had, right in front of her face.  
  
“You’re _really_ making me feel good,” Ragyo said happily. “You’re always so desperate to get my milk, aren’t you?” She ruffled Ryuko’s black hair. “My greedy little girl.” There was no condemnation in Ragyo’s words, but Ryuko still flushed a bit anyways. “Well, drink up as much as you want.”  
  
Ryuko did so. She started sucking even more enthusiastically, loving the taste of the milk. She was so, _so_ lucky to have such a wonderful and understanding mother. One who did such wonderful things for her, and let _Ryuko_ do such wonderful things.  
  
Ryuko was barely aware of the soft noises she was making as she nursed at her mother’s large, soft breasts. She was so caught up in how good the milk tasted, how nice her mother smelled, how soft Ragyo’s hands were as they wandered along her body. Her mother was so amazing in so many different ways.  
  
Finally, Ryuko nursed every last drop of milk out of her mother’s tits. No matter how much she sucked, there wasn’t any more coming. Well, with how full Ryuko felt, she wasn’t sure how much more she would have been able to handle anyways.  
  
Ryuko sat back with a contented sigh. She wiped the back of her hand across her mouth, and smiled as she glanced at the streaks of white along it. Then she looked at her mother. Her beautiful, wonderful, awe-inspiring mother. And, more specifically, a certain feature of her mother’s.  
  
Ragyo’s breasts were perfect in more way than one. They were wonderfully soft while still being nice and perky, of course. And that was wonderful, especially when Ragyo let her daughters use her boobs to get off between, pumping their shafts in and out of the tight tunnel her cleavage could form. And they were filled with tasty, tasty milk, which Ryuko _loved_. But there was also the way they looked.  
  
And sometimes, Ryuko thought that was the best part of all. She couldn’t always be drinking from or fucking her mother’s tits, obviously. But if she was in the same room as Ragyo, then she was able to look at them. And that was _wonderful_.  
  
They were so perfect to look at. In every possible way. There was the shape of them, obviously. Not quite perfect orbs, but pretty close to them. And the way they would swing and sway as Ragyo moved around always sent at least a flicker of arousal through Ryuko.  
  
And then there was the color. Ryuko thought that the snow-white color of her mother’s breasts had the perfect contrast with the dark pink, almost brown nipples capping each of them. It was wonderful to look at, and if Ryuko wasn’t busy sucking a liter of milk out from each of her mother’s breasts, then she would have been happy just to look at them. And maybe feel them, let her fingers sink into the soft, smooth skin and feel the fat globes just underneath.  
  
Ryuko had thought that the arousal had been fucked out of her. And she _was_ still feeling pretty tired. But as she kept on drinking from her mother’s boobs, she kept on feeling the arousal rising up inside of her. But the energy to do anything about it didn’t come as well. Ryuko, even with her rock hard cock and stiff nipples, was still not up for anything more than nursing from her mother and feeling Ragyo’s hands lightly wandering over her body.  
  
“Like what you see?” Ragyo said. Ryuko was suddenly aware that she had stopped sucking her mother’s tits and was just staring at them, a big smile on her face. “Don’t worry, Ryuko,” Ragyo cooed, stroking her hair. “You’ll get breasts like these one day.” She smiled down at her daughter. “Once you finish growing and get all the treatments you need.”  
  
Ryuko nodded, only half-listening to what her mother had to say. She rubbed her eyes, feeling the fatigue inside of her welling upwards. The meal of mother’s milk had been _nice_ , but now the tiredness from the past day and half was coming back, _really_ strongly. Even though she was still turned on, Ryuko couldn’t muster up the energy to do a single thing about that. Not even to ask her mother for relief.  
  
“Mom?” Ryuko asked, interrupting herself with a yawn.  
  
“What is it, honey?” Ragyo asked, her voice as sweet as sugar.  
  
“Can I got to sleep?” Ryuko asked, blinking rapidly and shaking her head back and forth.  
  
“Of course you can,” Ragyo said. She fell backwards onto her bed, and dragged Ryuko down with her. Ryuko made a cute sound as her eyes widened. “You’ve been through a lot, haven’t you?” Ragyo said, running her hands along Ryuko’s back and dipping down to grab her ass. “Just go to sleep, baby.” Her hands came up to cradle the back of Ryuko’s head.  
  
That sounded great to Ryuko. And given how firmly Ragyo was holding onto her, even if she didn’t want to go to sleep, she wouldn’t have been able to leave the bed. But with this pillow, there was no possible way for Ryuko to refuse.  
  
Ryuko smiled and closed her eyes as she rested her head against her mother’s breasts. She could feel Ragyo’s soft body (except for one part that was as hard as it could possibly be) pressing against her. And the softest part of all was right against her face.  
  
Ryuko could already feel herself slipping into a dream. She let herself go, falling away into the sleep she so desperately needed all of a sudden. As she drifted off, one final thought went through her mind.  
  
Ryuko loved her mother.


End file.
